Love in Long Beach
by wittleblonde42
Summary: Katniss is coping with the death of her late husband while she lives with her sister in law and son. She works for a catering company owned by the Abernathy's. While working an even at Carmichael gallery she meets Peeta Mellark and in engrossed by his work, but is she willing to open herself up to someone again?
1. Chapter 1

How come no matter how much I clean this place it's always messy? No matter how much laundry I do there are always ten more piles of it waiting for me. I can't even count how many times I've stepped on legos this morning. There is a crashing noise in the kitchen, I shake my head, not wanting to walk into the next mess that awaits me. I sit down on the couch and put my head in my hands, pulling my hair back. The door opens softly and the sound of boots enters my ears. I whip my head up and around to see if it's him.

He stands there in his uniform and I can smell smoke. His dark hair is plastered to his face and his green eyes search the house silently. One foot slowly follows the other as he takes in his surroundings. "Katniss," his voice calls, "Where are you, hunny?"

"Jack" I choke out, but he doesn't hear me. I get up and stare at him, "Jack." He still doesn't respond, he looks up the stairs and begins ascending them. "Katniss, where are you?"

"I'm right here, by the couch," I say but he ignores me. "Jack! I'm right behind you," my words fall on deaf ears. Tears prick at my eyes as I run after him.

"Katniss, come here," he excitedly yells towards the second floor of the house, I'm right behind him. Tears begin to creep down my cheeks as I reach for his hand, knowing that I can't grasp it. Right as I'm about to touch his hand, he's gone and my eyes shoot open.

I suck in a sharp painful breath as a cold sweat runs down my face, it's raining outside. My heart hurts with every beat it makes, tears trickle down my face and onto my bed. That nightmare won't leave me, it toys with my heart. I wipe my face and sniffle quietly, towards my right the comforter of my bed rises and falls. Quietly I get out of my bed and tip toe out of the room.

I look myself over in the bathroom mirror, my body is pale and my eyes seem hollow. My hair falls over my frame, blanketing my shoulders, I pull it all to one side. I wash my face and brush my teeth before entering the kitchen. Johanna is awake and cuddled into a blanket, watching "Singing in the Rain."

"Must we watch this every time it rains?" I ask as I sit next to her and she throws part of the blanket to me.

"It's on tv, so I figured why not. You okay?"

"As okay as I'll ever be."

"You have the dream again?" she asks as I stare at me foot, it's covered in brightly colored ink. The red and black swallow is for them, so I don't forget them.

"I miss them."

"I know, Katniss," Jo says as she pulls me into a hug, "I miss them too. I miss him everyday. It's like he's everywhere but nowhere at the same time when Dusty is here."

"I know," I cry, "Dusty doesn't even get it. He'll never understand why I wake up in a cold sweat, or why I cry every Christmas. I hate Christmas, but Dusty, he loves it. He loves the lights in Naples and getting to pick out a tree."

"How can it be Christmas again? I feel like I was with Jack just yesterday. It's like we were saying goodbye to each other at Glory Days just yesterday."

"But it wasn't yesterday, it was four years ago. They've been gone for four years, Jo. Four years. I feel like I'll never get over this. I'll never be okay again, everyone says that it never gets better but it gets easier. It hasn't gotten easier," I choke out while looking down at my right hand, on the ring finger sits a sparkling diamond.

"How'd we get here?" she sniffs, wiping her nose.

"By being friends, that's how we got here."

We turn when my bedroom door opens, out stumbles Dustin, rubbing his eyes and yawning as big as he can, just like Jack. He makes a growling noise as he stretches his arms, Jo smiles a little as she wipes her tears away.

"Must he always growl?" she laughs a little.

"He's Jack. A little, miniature Jack. You'd never know he was mine if he didn't have my gray eyes."

"Jack would've adored him."

"I know" I say staring at the little human being in front of me. My little mister.

"Momma, why do you have to work?" Dustin questions me with a mouth full of lucky charms.

"So I can buy you lucky charms."

"I don't need lucky charms anymore, so you don't have to work."

"Oh is that so, Dusty?"

"Mhm, I could eat cheerios."

"Well I gotta work to buy your cheerios then," I grin and kiss him on the cheek.

"I wanna get a Christmas tree."

"I know, baby, but not tonight. Auntie Jo is gonna watch you while I work."

"Why do you work at nighttime?"

"Because I make more money at nighttime and we need money if we wanna keep living here."

"I like living here."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you like living in the house you've always lived in," Jo giggled. Dustin smiles at her as milk leaks from the corner of his mouth, he wipes the milk on his sleeve.

"Don't you believe in napkins?" I ask my son.

"No," he shovels another bite of cereal into his mouth.

"How late are you working tonight, Katniss?" Johanna asks as she stares at Dustin.

"I have no idea, it's a new venue. Supposedly it's a nice place, Effie says it's an upscale gallery."

"What's the gallery called?"

"The Carmichael gallery. It's in West Hollywood."

"That's not too far of a drive."

"Yeah, but I don't know how long I'll be working."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Cocktail waitress, I get to serve rich people fancy drinks while wearing black slacks and a tie."

"Cute. What's the artist's name?"

"Peeta Mellark, I've never heard of him, but Effie says he's gonna get famous. She's hoping that this even goes well so then he'll use us for all of his events."

"I've never heard of him either. What time do you have to leave for work?"

"Like twoish. You're gonna have Dusty all afternoon and night."

"It's fine, I love my favorite nephew."

"You're only nephew," I whisper and look at Dustin.

"Yeah," Johanna says looking down at him.

Hollywood is always full of people on a Friday night, the clubs are blasting their loud music as people stand in long lines outside of the building. I look at the numerous drinks sprawled out on the counter, there are martini glasses sporting olives and small glasses with ice and aged bourbon. Rich people like expensive drinks, no matter how bad they taste. Effie is going through her checklist, making sure all of her servers are ready to start working. She reads through a list and everyone reassures her that we are all here. Her clipboard is full of papers, she wants to make a good impression on this Mellark guy. I don't even know if the guy has money, but Effie is convinced that he will have money soon enough. All she needs is a few big name employers for her little business to really take off. Once everything is ready to go she pulls me aside.

"Katniss, please watch the new servers. I can't mess this up. I saw the kid's work, it's amazing. I'm telling you, he's going to be a big name in a year or so. If we do a good job, we will get more work. More work means more money for me and you, you know you're my right hand girl. You're not a shift leader for no reason."

"I got it Effie, I'll make sure everyone is on their best behavior."

"Thank you, Katniss."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Abernathy."

"Make some good tips out there, Everdeen. And if you find my husband out there will you send him back here to help me? He's mingling right now."

"Will do," I walk out of the doors with a tray of bourbon. The room is full of ladies in long black dresses and fur coats, the men sport suits and ties. Everyone is sophisticated in the room, there are art pieces throughout the building and a piano plays in the distance as the pianist sings along. It's not often that we work a party like this, I grin. I may actually make some decent money tonight. A large painting of Naples catches my eye, I stop to look at it for a minute. The scene is so realistic, the small houses are decorated with Christmas lights and there are some trees inside of houses. The windows of the houses show joyful families. Boats are in the canal, where people sit sipping hot chocolate while gazing at the decorations. Everything about the scene is enchanting, this must be how Dustin sees Christmas in Naples.

I leave the painting and return to working, I hear a hearty laugh that can only belong to Haymitch. Through the crowd I see him talking to a young blonde man. The young man has broad shoulders and curly hair. Carefully I weave through the crowd towards Haymitch. I spin in front of him, placing the tray of drinks under his nose. He looks down at the bourbon and then up at me, I bat my eyelashes and purse my deep red lips.

"Sweetheart, you know me too well," he says planting a kiss on my cheek.

I roll my eyes and smirk, "I will give you a bourbon, if you go help that wife of yours."

"Deal," he says grabbing a drink. "Nice meeting you Mr. Mellark," Haymitch says to the blonde man. I look at the man and give him a friendly smile before following Haymitch towards Effie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. It is from Peeta's point of view. I might switch back every other chapter, I might not I'm not quite sure how I'm going to do it yet. So I guess we'll both see as I go.**

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean I don't have the money for this whole launch party thing. I'm actually pretty broke if I recall" I said into the phone as I threw my body onto the couch.

"Peeta, would I ever steer you wrong? No. So just fork over the money to whoever wants it and by the end of the night you'll have more money than you started with" Thresh unconvincingly repeated.

"Thresh, do you not realize how broke we both are?"

"I'm aware we're both broke, but you paint pictures and I know how to make money, so we're going to be fine. We need to spend money to make money. If we act like you're a big time artist people will believe it and if they believe it they pay ridiculous amounts of money for a painting. We just need to pretend you're a big shot and suddenly you'll be a big shot."

"And if this doesn't work out?"

"We lose the apartment and sleep on Finnick's couch for a while."

"Finn has agreed to this?"

"He doesn't have to know."

"I hate you."

"Only, until tomorrow Mellark. Then you will be head over heels in love with me once again. After tonight we will have a ridiculous amount of money."

"How come I need to pretend to be the big shot?"

"Cause you can paint, I can't."

"Have I told you that I hate you."

"Like once or twice, now pay whoever you need to pay and get ready for tonight. I'll meet you at the gallery to put all of the paintings up."

"Great."

"Goodbye Sweetheart," Thresh laughs before hanging up.

I look around the room deciding which paintings to bring to the gallery. Which paintings would people be interested in buying? Actually which ones look like they could sell for a few hundred bucks. If nothing sells tonight I will be about a grand in the hole and the rent for the apartment is due next Friday. I slide off of the couch and onto the floor, looking up at the numerous paintings. The one of Naples is a large painting and it's Christmas time in the painting and it's Christmas time now, I think that's a good choice to pick. I sit up on my knees and start moving canvases to reveal hidden ones.

That's when one makes me stop, I look down at the date of the painting. I finished it almost four years ago, it's of the Pike in Long Beach. The painting has a sky full of pink and orange and all of the buildings are silhouettes. In the center of the painting is the focal point, a couple entangled in each other's arms. I remember the couple standing off in the distance, I hadn't started the painting yet and they caught my attention. The man was wearing jeans and a thick sweatshirt; he wouldn't take his eyes off of the girl in his embrace. She wore a pair of tight fitted jeans, a thick olive coat and a knitted hat. Her brown hair blew in the wind and she never took her eyes off of the man. They stood like that for about five minutes, ignoring the world around them. Those five minutes was all I needed to quickly sketch the couple and they became the focus of my painting. I wanted to make the painting look romantic, reflect the way they felt in each other's presence.

I grab the painting and put it next to the one of Naples. Both of these paintings will make it in the gallery, if I ask for 500 for each painting just these two will keep me out of debt and then Thresh can figure out the rent.

"Do I need to wear this monkey suit?" Thresh yells from his room.

"If we're going to pretend to be big shots we need to dress like big shots."

"That's true. Did you figure out how much you're going to ask for each painting?"

"A few hundred each, then we only need three to sell and we won't be in debt and we'll have rent for next week."

"Beautiful."

"Thresh, what if no one shows up to this thing?"

"We're screwed."

"No shit, how are people even supposed to know that we're doing this?"

"Mellark, I told you. You handle the artwork and I will handle the marketing. I made you sound like a big shot in fancy places, don't worry. This is going to work. Just wait."

"Great…"

Thresh and I walk through the gallery, all of my paintings are up on the walls. It seems surreal, seeing artwork I created up on walls. People are supposed to come here tonight to look at these, pieces that I have created. In a back room I can hear the catering company working, pots and pans are being moved around and bottles put on the counter. Finnick walks into the gallery wearing a suit and has Annie on his arm, the two come over to Thresh and I.

"Hello beautiful," I wink at Annie and Finnick rolls his eyes.

"Hi, Peeta" she smiles, pulling Finnick closer to her.

"One of these days you're not gonna be allowed to hit on my fiancé. That goes for you too, Thresh," Finnck glares as I grin at him. Thresh pulls Annie from Finnick's arm and spins her in a circle, she laughs and Finnick puts his face in his hands.

"Maybe when you're married," Thresh smirks.

"You two aren't ever gonna stop, I'm the only girl dumb enough to marry one of you guys" Annie chuckles.

"And for some reason you choose Finnick" Thresh shakes his head.

"Both of you shut up, it's obvious why she went after me. I'm hot" Finnick responds puffing up his chest, Annie pulls him towards her and kisses his cheek.

"How much did this all cost?" Annie questions, looking around the room.

"You don't want to know. If Thresh's idea sinks, I am broke and Thresh is sleeping on Finnick's floor."

"My floor?"

"I will have the couch and I'm not sharing with him" I say.

Somehow this whole thing is working, people are coming into the gallery. They're dressed in gowns and suits, having conversations over martinis and bourbon. I shake my head, Thresh may have actually come up with a good idea for once. Servers move through the crowds of people offering drinks and hors d'oeuvres. A man comes and stands next to me. He stares at the painting in front of us, the one of the Pike.

"That is an amazing painting, don't you think?" he asks.

"Thank you sir," I stare at the painting.

"You're the artist?'

"Yes, sir. Peeta Mellark, nice to meet you," I stick my hand out. He firmly shakes my hand.

"Haymitch Abernathy. My wife owns the catering company you hired."

"Oh, I must say her employees do a great job. They're extremely professional."

"That's what she aims for," he laughs.

"I would assume so," I grin. Behind him a young girl walks towards us, she spins in front of Haymitch. Lowering the tray of bourbon drinks in front of him. He looks at the drinks, "Sweetheart you know me too well," he says to the girl and kisses her cheek.

"I'll give you a bourbon, if you go help that wife of yours," she says to Haymitch.

"Deal," he grabs a drink, "Nice meeting you Mr. Mellark." The brunette girl looks at me with her empty gray eyes, she gives me a small smile before following Haymitch.

My eyes stay on the girl as she walks away, she seems so familiar to me. I turn back around to the painting and that's when it hits me. She is the girl I painted, the one with the man. Her eyes seemed so vacant though, not full of adoration like when I painted her. My eyes fall back on the girl just as she leaves the room with Haymitch.

"She's gorgeous, huh?" Annie's voice shakes me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, she is."


	3. Chapter 3

"Effie, please, calm down. Everything is going perfect, dear. I promise. I talked to the kid, he is impressed with you" Haymitch grins at his frazzled wife.

"But I haven't seen Trisha for twenty minutes now, there is no way it's taking her this long to get rid of her tray of martinis. I mean it only had eight drinks on it, what do you think she is-" Haymitch pulls his wife into him, kissing her quiet. Effie pulls away from the kiss, "I'm overreacting again, aren't I?"

"Yes, dear."

"I'm sorry, I just get so caught up on making everything perfect."

"I know that," he smiles and gives me a wink. I lightly laugh at my boss as I grab another tray of bourbon.

"Effie, everyone in that room is enjoying themselves and I think that Mellark guy is gonna sell a few paintings tonight," I walk out of the room.

The crowd seems to grow every time I enter the room. Couples stroll through the gallery being entranced by paintings. One couple is looking at a painting of the Pike, the girl has her arm wrapped around the man's arm. Her gown delicately skims the concrete floor, she looks at the man and smiles. A small pain hits my heart as I think of Jack and I. I turn on my heel and head over to the crowd by the piano, the pianist is finishing a Frank Sinatra song, his voice is smooth and cool. I stop to listen to the song, softly singing along. He looks up at me and smiles as the song ends.

"You, darling" he points to me, "What's your name?"

"Katniss."

"Mind doing me a favor?"

"It depends on the favor."

"As always," he chuckles, "Do you know the song 'What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?"

"I may know that song."

"We then, darling, how about you sing it with me. It's not much fun singing alone all night."

"I'm sorry, but I'm working," I raise the tray of bourbon.

"There's always time for a fifteen minutes break," Haymith takes the tray out of my hand, "Now go sing sweetheart."

I glare at Haymitch and nod at the pianist. He scoots over on the bench, making enough room for me to sit next to him. After taking my seat his fingers begin to play. "Now, you sing first," he smiles.

"Maybe it's much too early in the game

Oh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same

What are you doing New Year's

New Year's eve?" I feel my cheeks get hot as the words flow from my lips.

His voice takes over the song, "Who's gonna be the one to hold you tight

When it's exactly twelve o'clock at night

Welcoming in the New Year

New Year's eve," he nudges me with his shoulder, I smile and begin to sing again.

"Maybe I'm crazy to suppose

I'd ever be the one you chose

Out of a thousand invitations

You'd receive," I forgot how calm singing makes me feel. Daddy always said I had his voice, birds would stop to listen.

The pianist begins to harmonize with me, "Ooh, but in case I stand one little chance

Here comes the jackpot question in advance

What are you doing New Year's

New Year's Eve?

What are you doing New Year's

New Year's?"

The crowd applauds for us as I stand up and head towards Haymitch. He hands me back the tray of bourbon. "Now back to work, sweetheart," he says with a shitty grin. I stick my tongue out at him and am about to walk away, but he pulls me close to him for a minute. "It seems you have an admirer," he whispers as his eyes quick land on Mr. Mellark.

"You're crazy, Abernathy."

"You say that now, Everdeen, but you just wait, I'm right." He grabs another bourbon as I walk back through the crowd. I quietly hum to myself as I make my way to different groups of people offering everyone drinks. Every now and then I stop to look at a painting, they're all done so beautifully. I pause in front of the painting of the Pike, the same painting the other couple was standing in front of. The sky has an amazing sunset with deep orange colors and all the buildings are done in a silhouette. In the center the painting is a couple, I stare at the couple, recognizing the olive coat. The girl in it has the same dark waves that I have and the man has dark hair as well, he's broad and wearing a gray sweatshirt. I look closer at the sweatshirt, Surf City Fire is written on it. The tray of drinks crashes to the floor and my jaw won't seem to close. People in the room stare at me as my eyes fill with tears.

I run to the back room where Effie is giving orders to a few servers and Haymitch stands behind. My knees give out and sobs rack my body. Effie looks at me alarmed and Haymitch runs over, crouching to my level. "Katniss, what's wrong?" he puts his hands on either side of my face, raising it so our eyes meet.

"That painting," I cry.

"What painting, Katniss, you're making no sense."

"The one of. Of the Pike… It's me. I'm the girl in it. And that's, that's," I can't choke out the words.

"Jack," Haymitch finishes my sentence. He immediately pulls me into a hug, running his fingers through my hair. "I knew it was," he whispers.

"I can't keep going on like this. It hurts too much."

"Sweetheart, you have to go on. You've got Dustin and Johanna. They need you."

"I know."

"You're done working for the night, okay? Take a breather and when you start to feel better you can stay and enjoy the rest of the night. You're not allowed to drive though, okay? Not in this state of mind. I'll drive your car home."

I nod and Haymitch pulls me into on more tight hug. He leaves me on the ground as I wipe away my tears. I take the tie off of my neck, feeling cold air feel my lungs. My eyes close as I try to comprehend everything that just happened. There is a painting in that room that has me in it, me and Jack. A tear escapes my eye, how am I supposed to be okay when everything reminds me of him? Slowly I bring myself up off of the ground and walk to the bathroom. I take my hair out of the braid and fix my eyeliner, within a matter of minutes I look okay again. I look like everything is okay, I smile at myself in the mirror, trying to convince myself that I'm okay.

I enter the gallery and find an empty bench. My body falls into the seat as I look around the room. Some paintings have been removed from the walls, someone must have bought them. Mr. Mellark is talking to a man with bronze hair, the bronze haired man throws his head back into laughter. I almost don't notice a young brunette girl sit next to me, her sea-green eyes stay on the bronze haired man. She doesn't say anything to me, just stays focused on the man. He looks in our direction and smiles at her, she beams. "He's handsome, don't you think?" she looks at me.

"Sure" I look at her confused.

"I'm Annie," she sticks her hand out towards me.

"Katniss," I place my hand into hers. Just then a tall dark haired man sits in-between us.

"I'm Thresh" the corner of his mouth slightly rises.

"Um, hello."I mumble.

"You know, I've been working up the courage to talk to you all night. I was wondering if I could take you to dinner." Annie stares at Thresh and I sit there in a state of shock. My mouth begins to fumble words as I think of a polite way to say no.

"I, um. I can't. Sorry." I stand up from the two and quickly walk away.

"Well, I'll see you next time!" Thresh yells behind me.

Light posts pass by as Effie drives, Haymitch is following us in my car. I pull my knees to my chest, resting my shoes on the passenger seat. My eyelids begin to feel heavy, but I don't want to fall asleep. Resting my chin on my knees I let my eyes rest as my plays memories.

_Jack sits on the couch in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. His dark hair is covered by an old Yankees hat. ESPN is on the t.v. playing highlights from the recent football games. There is a box of open candy canes on the table and I can smell the pine tree in our living room. Quietly I tip toe behind him, then wrap my arms around his neck. He places his calloused hands on my arms and kisses my hand, I smile and let go of him. _

"_How was your day?" his husky voice asks._

"_Good," I sit on the couch next to him, "I'm exhausted, though."_

"_You're always exhausted these days, hunny," he pulls me into him and kisses my temple._

"_When you're a few weeks away from popping I guess it just kinda happens." Jack places his hands on my cheeks and pulls me into a kiss. His kiss is soft and slow, than he pulls away, turning his hat backwards so the bill isn't in my face. I smile at the familiar gesture and grab the back of his neck, pulling him into another kiss, I can feel his grin on my lips._

_He pulls away and places his hands on my stomach, slowly moving them side to side. "He's not awake right now," I say laying more into the couch, placing my legs over his._

"_Well wake him up or something, I wanna feel him move," he shakes my stomach._

"_Give it a few weeks and you'll be thankful when he's sound asleep."_

"_Only if he's sound asleep while I'm holding him."_

Effie pulls in front of my apartment and Haymitch parks my car behind us. "Thanks, Effie you didn't have to do this." I unbuckle my seatbelt and open the car door.

"Oh shush. You know your mother asked me to look after you and Dusty. So that's what I'm always gonna do, Haymitch too. We love you, don't forget that, okay?"

"I won't. I love you too." I step out of the car and walk towards my own.

Haymitch hands me my keys, "Your car seems to need a tune up sweetheart."

"I know, I just haven't had the time to do it."

"Give me the keys after work next Friday and I'll take it to my guy. Then Johanna can take you to pick it up, sound good?"

"Yes. Thank you, Haymitch."

"You're welcome sweetheart, give Dusty a hug for me."

"I will."

I open the apartment door slowly and enter the living room. The t.v. is on and the theme music of Pirates of the Caribbean is playing. On the couch lays Johanna with Dusty curled up into her side. Both of them are lightly snoring. I go grab a blanket and lay it on top of the two. Johanna stirs in her sleep, placing an arm over Dusty. Dusty rolls over, getting as close to Jo as possible. I kiss Dusty's head before going to my room.

The flannel sheets of my bed quickly warm from my body heat. I roll over to face my nightstand where three picture frames stand. One of the frames holds a picture of Prim and I a few weeks before it happened. She's full of life in the photo, her blue eyes sparkle and her blonde hair falls in loose curls. Next to the picture is one of me and Jack at the annual picnic, he has his arms around my waist and is kissing me on the cheek. The last picture is of Jo and Jack from when he graduated. I've never seen her more proud of her brother than on that day. I turn back around to face the other side of the bed. He should be in the spot next to me, snoring and every now and then mumbling in his sleep. The empty spot feels like miles, even though I know it's only a couple feet away.

"I miss you, Jack," I whisper before closing my eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've kinda lost inspiration for my other story, but I still have a lot for this one. Since that is my current state, this story will be the one getting updated and the other one, not so much. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update the story, but at the moment it looks like I have a lot of free time for once. **

**And bw1819 Jack isn't Gale. I'm not sure how he'll be introduced into the story yet. But I'll figure something out.**

I rush through the apartment, looking for my black tie. Dusty sits on my dresser, his eyes following my every move. He knows that I have work tonight and he'll do everything in his power to keep me from going. Every drawer in my room is open and clothing is sprawled in every corner. The clock says four, I should've left the house a half an hour ago.

"Just stay home, mamma" his little voice whines.

"Dusty, I can't. I need to make money."

"Pwease" his eyes beg me.

"Where is my tie, Dustin?"

"I don't know."

"You little liar. Now tell me where you hid it. Auntie Effie is going to be mad at me cause I'm late."

"Then stay home," he gives me a mischievous grin.

"FOUND IT!" Johanna screams from her room. I dash through the hall.

"Where was it?"

"Behind some books on my shelf."

"That child is going to be the death of me." I tie the tie around my neck and grab my keys. Dustin in standing in front of the door frowning."

"I want you to stay" he says looking at the ground.

"I know little mister, but I have to. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay" he whimpers. I kiss him on the head then leave the apartment

I run through the gallery doors and to the back where Effie is frantically looking through her clipboard. I'm officially an hour and a half late thanks to my child and the L.A. traffic. After telling Effie what her favorite four year old has put me through I'm in the gallery with a small tray of stuffed mushrooms. I recognize Annie from last Friday night, her fingers are intertwined with the bronze haired man's. The two are talking to Mellark, I'm assuming he thinks we did a good job last week considering we're working his event again.

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder, I turn to meet a pair of dark eyes and a wide smile, "Katniss, right?"

I nod, "And you're Thresh."

"So about that date I was asking you about last week."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"You've got a boyfriend?"

"No, it's a lot more than that."

"How about I drop the date thing, but on one condition. You come get some drinks with my friends and I after this?"

"I can't. I won't have my car until tomorrow."

"I'll take you home."

"I don't know about that. First of all I live in Long Beach."

"So do I."

"I live in an apartment complex downtown. Kinda close to the Pike."

"Me too."

"You're lying huh?" I squint my eyes at him.

"I swear I'm not, I live in an apartment at the Villa Riviera."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Not at all, why?"

"I live there."

"So now you have to get drinks with me, we live in the same building. We are going to be best friends" he smiles, "So you'll meet us at Bliss 525?"

"I'll meet you there."

After my shift ends I call Jo to tell her that I'll be at Bliss. She tells me not to come home too late cause Dustin went to bed early and he'll be awake bright and early tomorrow. Haymitch pulls up to Bliss and I quickly check my hair over. After taking my braid out my hair falls in loose waves. I wipe the mascara that has fallen under my eyes. Haymitch rolls his eyes at me as I open the car door.

"I'll call you tomorrow when you're car is done."

"Okay, thanks Haymitch."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Have fun and don't do anything stupid."

"Yes sir." I smile and shut the car door. I walk into the front doors of Bliss and look around the crowded room. Groups of people crowd around the tables and bar. Girls sport tight dresses and suddenly I'm very aware of my work uniform consisting of a white button up shirt, black tie and black skinny dickies. I cross my arms over my chest as I search the room for Thresh. I spot him at a table with Annie, the bronze haired man, and Mellark. Slowly I walk over to the group, my stomach begins to knot.

"HEY! You came!" Thresh booms as his friends look over at me.

"I told you I would" I say quietly, not wanting to look at the group of strangers in front of me.

"Well I'm glad you kept your word," he smiles, "So this is Annie, I know you've met her. That not so good looking human next to her is her fiancé Finnick. Just call him Finn. And that is Peeta, the one who keeps forking money over to your boss." Peeta rolls his eyes at the comment as he brings his beer to his lips.

"Nice to meet you-" Peeta pauses.

"Katniss, my name is Katniss."

"Well nice to meet you Katniss" he smiles at me while his blue eyes look into mine. They're almost the same blue as Prim's, his are a little deeper of a blue.

"I'm glad you came, Katniss" Annie grabs my hand, "Come sit next to Finn and I." I take a seat next to Annie across from Thresh and Peeta.

"So, Katniss" Finnick purrs, "You're hair looks nice down." I stare at the strange man, not knowing how to respond to him.

"Ignore him," Peeta says throwing a bottle cap at Finnick, "He has a knack for making females feel out of place. I'm not sure how he's the one with a fiancé."

"We've gone over this, Peeta. I'm the only girl insane enough to stick with one of you three and I'm the only girl who doesn't get jealous of Mr. Odair constantly flirting with other girls," Annie smirks at Finnick.

"I told you, I don't mean to flirt with other girls. It's just my nature," Finnick frowns.

"Yeah, your nature has sent a few of my girlfriend's packing," Thresh glares at Finnick.

"Ex girlfriends now," Peeta nudges Thresh. I sit in silence as I watch the four strangers interact with each other, they seem to handle joking with each other quite well. It reminds me of Jack and Johanna's relationship, they could never just be nice to each other. The four laugh and toss things at each other and I find myself watching Peeta's movements. His broad shoulders move up and down when he laughs and he runs his hands through his curly hair every now and then.

"So Katniss, where are you from?" Annie asks me, the guys suddenly become quiet waiting for my answer.

"I'm actually from here. Born and raised in Long Beach."

"Me too," Finnick smiles, "So is Annie. The other two, I met in college up in Seattle. That's why they don't fit in here."

"I fit in, dick," Thresh mumbles, causing me to laugh. "Don't laugh at me, we're supposed to be best friends, remember?"

"Sorry, I guess I forgot" I grin.

"Best friends?" Finnick asks.

"Yes, she lives in the Villa Riviera. So we're best friends."

"I live in the Riviera too, stupid." Peeta turns towards Thresh.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. Katniss, Peeta is my roommate."

"How long have you guys lived in the Riviera?''

"Since we moved to California. How about you?"

"Um, I've lived there for about four years."

"By yourself?" Annie asks me.

"No, with my sister in law."

"You're married?" Thresh's eyes get wide.

"No, I was."

"I'm sorry," Annie responds, "But you and your sister in law are still good friends?"

"The best" I smile.

"That's good," Annie smiles back at me.

After closing down Bliss we all begin to part ways. Thresh and Peeta lead me to Thresh's car. Peeta opens the door for me and I climb in. The three of us sit in silence as Thresh pulls up to the Riviera. We walk into the complex and I find out that the guys live two floors below me. Thresh gets out of the elevator when their floor comes up, but Peeta stays in the elevator with me. He tells Thresh that he's just gonna make sure I get home safe. The two of us stand in opposite corners of the elevator, we are a floor away from mine when the elevator stops.

"You've got to be kidding me," I murmur.

"I swear this elevator sucks," Peeta sits on the floor.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck?"

"Last time Thresh and I were in here for an hour."

"I would've died. The longest I've been stuck is thirty minutes," I take a seat on the ground of the elevator, across from Peeta.

"Can I ask you something?" I nod my head, "What happened between your husband and you?"

"What?"

"I know it's a completely ridiculous question and I have no place to be asking you it. I mean I just met you tonight, but I've seen you before. I recognized you last week when you were working."

"The picture…"

"Yeah. That day I swear I had nothing to paint and then I saw you two. I just had to use you guys, in the few minutes it took me to sketch you two, you guys walked away. I'd never seen a couple so obviously in love with each other, it's like you two were glowing. Then tonight you say that you're not married anymore I just had to ask, I'm sorry you don't have to answer my question."

I feel my eyes prick with tears as I take a deep breath, "No, it's okay. He uh, he passed away about four years ago."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"if you don't mind me asking… what happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone **** I'm stoked about all the reviews this story has been getting. The next chapter will be from Peeta's perspective so you guys only need to wait a little while longer to see what he's thinking about Katniss.**

"Well it's kind of a long story."

"I've got all night, if you want to talk."

"I'm not really sure where to start. It's hard to remember bad memories, my brain seems to go foggy," a tear ran down my cheek and I took a deep breath, "Jack, was the most amazing person I've ever met. He could go into a room full of strangers and leave with a group of friends, I'd admired that about him. I've never been a people person."

"You work as a waitress though," his eyes squinted.

"It's all an act, trust me. So Jack wanted nothing more in life than to be a firefighter, since he was a toddler. Even at the age of three he said that's what he wanted to be, everyone thought it was a phase but once he graduated high school everyone realized that he was serious. He went to school and soon after that we got engaged. So, uh, we got married and he graduated. Next thing I know he's got a job as a Long Beach firefighter and he gets stationed in Huntington.

"And, then my sister. I had a little sister and she was looking for apartments. Jack had always looked at Prim as his own little sister so when she started looking for apartments he went with her. So she calls me one day, so excited, and says she found an amazing little apartment in Huntington. Jack was relieved because she was only a few miles away from the station so he could check on her whenever and be there if she needed anything.

"One night around Christmas time, so like four years ago, Jack was at the station. It was his last day of work before he'd be off for a few days. That night I couldn't get comfortable, I tossed and turned all night long. I decided to turn the tv on and the screen says breaking news on the bottom. There was a fire in Huntington. I caught a little bit of what the reporter was saying, I wasn't really listening, I was really just watching. As I'm watching I realize that the apartment complex that the fire is in, is the same one Prim lives at.

"I ran through my house, throwing on a sweatshirt of Jack's and slippers before I got out the door and into my car. I couldn't drive fast enough. Finally I got there, I parked my car and went straight over to the apartments. After taking a frantic look around I see Rory, one of Jack's coworkers. I screamed for him and when he saw me he hurried over. I asked him where Prim was, if she had gotten out. Questions flew out of my mouth faster than he could answer them. He told me that Prim hadn't come out yet, but Jack had gone in to get her. I couldn't stop staring at the flames that licked the building, my heart pounded in my chest as I waited for my husband and sister to come out of the building.

"Then I heard someone screaming, "Where is Mason?!" and someone else yelled back that he was still inside. Someone was yelling to get everyone out of the building, Rory took off after Jack. He ran inside the building and another guy followed after him. My stomach was in my throat and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I heard the building crack and saw it begin to collapse. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. It caved in as I saw the one firefighter come out of the building with Rory. Rory was screaming and fighting to go back in. It was gone the building just fell to the ground and I fell right with it. I was on my knees and I don't remember what happened after that.

"I, uh, got checked into a hospital because Rory was worried about my condition. The next day as I was laying in my bed Rory walked in. He didn't even say anything to me he just came in and started to cry. I moved over and he sat on the bed with me and told me how sorry he was. Jack was only a few feet away from him when the ceiling fell in-between them. He saw Jack right before it happened," I wipe the tears that are running down my cheeks and Peeta just sits silently across from me.

"So I go into this state of shock. I stop eating and talking, like my mother did when my father died. Everything was going down hill, then Johanna, Jack's sister moved in with me. Johanna has been my best friend since we were in kindergarten and she was taking her brother's death pretty hard too. So we stayed with each other, we both needed someone who understood what we felt. It made the days a little more bearable."

"I can't imagine what you went through Katniss."

"I still have nightmares. I see Jack and I can smell the smoke radiating off of him."

"I don't know what you went through, but if you ever need anything you can come to me. I know we just met, but seriously if you ever need anything just let me know."

"Thanks Peeta" I wrap my arms around myself. The elevator becomes silent and I can't believe I just told a complete stranger about the lowest point in my life. Peeta stay quiet, probably trying to comprehend everything I just told him. A few minutes later the elevator begins to work again, both of us stand up as we wait for the doors to open at my floor. I walk towards my apartment and Peeta walks next to me, upon reaching my door I realize that I have no house key because Haymitch took my car. Quietly I knock on the door, hoping to wake only Johanna. She has always been a light sleeper, but Dustin is a light sleeper some nights as well. I here the door unlock and it opens just a crack.

"Mama?" Dustin's sleepy voice asks.

"It's me baby, go back to bed I'll be in in a second," I hear his footsteps go towards my bed and Peeta is looking at me curiously, "Well, thanks for making sure I got to my room Peeta."

"You're welcome, Katniss."

"So I guess I'll see you next time I work for you, well, um, bye" I wave a little and go into my house.

"Good night Katniss," he says before turning to walk down the hall.

"Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm pretty darn excited about how many views and visitors this story has received, makes me happy haha. Anywho this chapter is all about Peeta.**

I walk through the empty hallway towards the elevator, silently hoping it doesn't get stuck again. Although I didn't mind getting stuck in the elevator with Katniss. After making it through the elevator my feet mindlessly take me to my apartment. I open the door and am greeted by Thresh who is in his corona pajama pants. His eyes follow me as I walk through the room towards my own to change. I remove my shirt and jeans, the mirror shows the large scar on my leg. After pulling a pair of my own pajama pants on I go back into the living room where Thresh is sitting.

"So how was Katniss?" Thresh wiggles his eyebrows.

"I'm sure that it went nothing like you believe it did" I sit on the couch next to him.

"Come on, you were gone for a while."

"That's thanks to the elevator. It got stuck, again" I roll my eyes.

"You'd think they'd fix that stupid thing."

"You'd think."

"So you got stuck in an elevator with the girl you're swooning over."

"Swooning, seriously?"

"Yeah, Rue uses that word all the time."

"You're sister is a strange one."

"Don't I know. So what did you do in the elevator?"

"Talked, the whole time."

"About?"

"Her husband."

"Divorced?"

"Widowed."

"Oh shit, seriously?"

"Yeah, he was a firefighter in Huntington. He got stuck in a building when it collapsed. He was getting her sister out of the building."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She said it's been about four years."

"That's weird. Rue's best friend, Prim, you never met her. She died in a fire about four years ago."

"I wonder if it was the same fire."

"Or if it's the same person, I'm gonna ask Rue if Prim had a sister."

"And get this, she has a kid. I heard a kid in her apartment call her mom."

"Did you see the kid?"

"No, Katniss kept the door shut for the most part. She seemed pretty protective."

"So mamabear has a cub" Thresh grins.

"You're an idiot" I chuckle.

"So you still got the hots for her?"

"More than I did before."

"Good, cause I didn't make an ass out of myself for nothing when I asked her out. I'm the best wingman around."

"Right."

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten stuck in an elevator with her. So you're still a goner?"

"I was a goner the moment I heard her sing."

"You're hopeless."

"I know."

I recount the money on the coffee table. Over three grand sits in front of me. Some how Thresh's idea worked. Not once have any of his ideas worked out and suddenly this one does. Pretending to be a big shot is turning me into a big shot. I put the money in my pocket and head out. I leave a note on Katniss' door before leaving the building and going to the bank. After depositing the money into my account I walk down towards Rainbow Harbor. It's actually not busy for once, the wind blows and I pull the sleeves of my sweatshirt down to cover my arms. My phone vibrates in my pocket, I grin when I see the number.

"Hi Ma" I grin.

"Peeta Mellark, do not call me Ma," her voice is stern, "How are you baby?"

"Pretty great actually. Remember how I told you about Thresh's great big plan?"

"About selling your painting?" my mother's voice sings.

"Mhm."

"Well we did it and they're selling Mom! Really selling, I'm making money, a lot of money."

She laughs, "You sound just like Daddy when he opened the bakery."

"Yeah?" I smile.

"Exactly like him. He couldn't believe that people were actually paying him to make cookies and cakes."

"How is Dad?"

"Same old same old. He gets up at the crack of dawn to go to the bakery then comes home around noon when your brother comes in to finish the day."

"I miss you Mom."

"I miss you too baby, how have you been sleeping?"

"Decent, I haven't had a nightmare in awhile. But I still toss and turn all night."

"Oh, Peeta" her voice is full of concern, "I wish you'd stop having those nightmares. Everything worked out, everything is okay."

"I know, but it was my fault. I can't get over it. I was the one driving that night. If I would've left when Rye wanted to that night we wouldn't have ended up in that crash. We wouldn't have had to go through all of that."

"Hunny, it is not your fault some drunk idiot hit your car. It is also not your fault that you hit black ice. I could've lost both of you in that accident. Rye only broke his arm and had a concussion, his arm is fine now. You almost lost your leg, you almost didn't wake up from that coma. I almost lost you, but I didn't. For some reason I got to keep you. So you have a scar it's not a big deal. You don't even limp around anymore."

"I guess."

"Peeta, I'm serious, you need to stop beating yourself up about that. You got it?"

"Yes Mom."

"Let's talk about something fun, did you know that Priestly is gonna be a dad?" I can hear her excitement.

"What?! Bridget is pregnant?!"

"Yes! She is two months along. I don't think I've ever seen Priestly more excited."

"I can't believe my brother is going to have a kid. The first baby in our family, that's a big deal" I smile.

"There hasn't been a baby in this family since you and that is a long time. Now I've got one boy expecting a baby another one married and my baby is selling paintings."

"This has been a big year for the family."

"Maybe next year you'll be engaged."

"We'll see about that Mom" I chuckle, "I don't even have a girlfriend."

"Has any girl caught your eye?"

"One" I feel my cheeks warm.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't really know her yet."

"So get to know her, your dad is going to be back soon so I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

I finish my last painting and clean the brushes off. Sublime plays in the background and Thresh is sitting on the couch playing Call of Duty. The painting sits on the easel to dry as I walk into the kitchen to grab an apple.

"Smoke two joints in the morning, smoke two joints at night" Thresh sings along. After washing the apple and taking the sticker off I take a bite. I sit on the couch next to Thresh as I eat the apple. My phone vibrates, I look at the caller id and don't recognize the number.

"Hello" my mouth is full of apple.

"Um, hi Peeta" Katniss' says.

I swallow the apple, "Hey, you called."

"Yeah I did. My sister in law said I had to call you or she'd do it herself."

"Oh so you weren't gonna call me?"

"Well, I was just maybe not right away."

"Well I like your sister in law already."

"So I have the night off…"

"Wanna go to dinner?"

"Sure. At eight?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll pick you up."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye" I smile.

"What was that all about?" Thresh doesn't take his eyes off of the screen.

"I have a date with Katniss tonight" I grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone **** thank you again for all of the review and follows. So I love constructive criticism, feel free to tell me what I can improve on. This chapter is from Peeta's point of view again.**

I run my fingers through my hair once again as I walk down the hallway towards Katniss' apartment. I stop and turn around, walking back towards the elevator. "Why are you so nervous? Turn around and go get her," I tell myself and turn towards her door again. This has been going on for a few minutes, I just need ten seconds of insane courage so that I can go get her. I've never been so nervous to go on a date with someone, but Katniss makes me nervous. I find myself in front of her door, I can hear voices coming from inside. Someone is laughing and I hear a child's joyful scream followed by small footsteps, I take a deep breath and knock on the door. The door opens and I'm greeted by a dark haired girl, but not Katniss.

"Well hello there," she smirks.

"Hi, I'm Peeta," I stick my hand out to shake hers.

"Johanna" she grabs my hand, "I'm guessing you're here for Katniss."

"Um, yeah," I feel intimidated by this female and I run my fingers through my hair again.

"Katniss!" she yells, "Your friend is here." Suddenly Katniss appears next to Johanna, her lips are a dark red color and her gray eyes are lined with black.

"Hi, Peeta" she smiles, "I see you've met Johanna."

"Hello, yes I have" I grin at her.

"We should get going," she turns to Johanna, "Have him in bed by nine?"

"Yeah yeah."

"I'm serious Jo, he was up late last night."

"So am I, now go have fun and don't worry about him. He loves me more anyways," Johanna says as she shoves Katniss out the door and shuts it behind her. Katniss stands in the hallway with a shocked look on her face.

"I hate you!" Katniss yells at the door and I hear Johanna laugh.

"Love you too brainless!"

"She's a pain in the ass, but I love her" Katniss says as we walk towards the elevator.

I opened the door as she walking into George's. The hostess promptly sat us at a small table with lit candle in the center. I pulled out the chair and Katniss sat down, "Thank you" she smiled.

"No, thank you for coming with me tonight" I sat down across from her.

"You're ever so welcome" she smirked and read through the wine list.

"Do you want to get some wine?"

"I'm thinking about it, the cuvaison chardonnay."

"You like the expensive stuff?"

"When it comes to wine, kinda" her cheeks turned pink.

"I was kidding, I like the cuvaison. Do you want just a glass or more than one?"

"I'm not sure."

"We'll just get a bottle."

"Are you sure?"

"Didn't you know, I'm some big shot painter."

"Oh, I think I may have heard that once or twice." A young waitress greeted us and we ordered the wine and dinner. She came back quickly with the wine and poured each of us a glass. Katniss swirls the wine in her glass before taking a sip.

"This is amazing" she takes another sip and I take one as well.

"It is really good, always is."

"Do you come here a lot?"

"Not really, I come here when my mom visits. She has a thing for Greek food I guess. She could eat spanakopites till she pukes."

"Spana-what?"

"Spana-kop-ites, they're little triangles of filo dough that are stuffed with spinach and feta cheese and they're baked."

"Are they good?"

"Personally, I'm not a fan of them" I grin.

"Hmmm, well okay then."

"So how has your day been?"

"Busy and stressful."

"How come?"

"Johanna lost her job a few days ago so we've both been looking for jobs. We don't exactly live in a cheap area."

"Wow, I'm sorry, Katniss. Have you found anything?"

"I have an interview at the Tilted Kilt, I'm not keen on the job but I'll take it until we are good with money again."

"Well hopefully you guys figure it out."

"We will, we always do." The waitress walks over with our food and puts a plate of shrimp souvlakia in front of me and stuffed salmon in front of Katniss. Katniss takes a bite of her salmon then sips her wine.

"How is it?" I ask her before taking a bite of salad.

"Wonderful" she grins, "So tell me about yourself Peeta."

"Well I was born and raised in Seattle. I've got two older brothers Priestly and Rye. My brother Priestly is the oldest he's been married to my sister-in-law, Bridget, for about three years now. My mom called me today and told me that Bridget is pregnant, so everyone back home is pretty excited. There hasn't been a baby in my family since I was born. My brother Rye is married too, just recently married, his wife is Hannah. I've only met her once, but she seemed nice enough."

"So no nieces or nephews?"

"Not for another seven months."

"What do you want more a niece or nephew?"

"Honestly a niece," I smirk, "I can't see Priestly taking care of a girl and I think it'd be hilarious. He treats Bridget like a guy sometimes."

She laughed, "I never wanted a daughter or a niece, I don't seem to handle girls very well. Johanna is the only girl I mesh well with, she understands my personality. When my sister Prim was around, we always got along well, but her and Jack got along so much better that it made me kinda jealous. Jack just knew how to be a brother I guess, he always took care of his girls. When I found out I was pregnant Jack wanted a girl so bad."

"Pregnant?" I questioned, even though I'm almost positive that she has a child.

"Yeah, can't you tell by how ridiculously wide my hips are" her eyes widened, I chuckled at her.

"Katniss, you're a twig."

"Right, a twig with child bearing hips."

"You're ridiculous. You don't look like you've had a kid."

"Okay Mr. Charming, you just haven't had a chance to see my stretch marked stomach," my mind wondered to Katniss in a bikini, "I have an almost four year old son. He's amazing."

"Almost four?" she nods, "Did you have him before Jack?"

"No, Jack never got the pleasure of meeting Dustin."

"I'm so sorry, Katniss."

"Me too. He's honestly the most amazing little person in the world. It's like I'll forever have a little piece of Jack."

We finished our dinner and headed back home. We walk down the hallway in a comfortable silence, close enough to each other that I can feel her body heat but far away enough that I'm not touching her. I put my hand close to hers, wanting to entwine our fingers, but I stop myself and put my hand back at my side. Walking next to me is a mysterious woman and I want nothing more than to figure her out. Holding her hand and making too sudden of a move could scare her away, she's still hurt over her past, but maybe I'll be able to be part of her future. Peeta, what are you talking about? You barely know this girl.

"Thank you for dinner Peeta" Katniss smiles, standing in front of her door.

"The pleasure is all mine, Katniss. I really enjoyed tonight."

"Me too," she takes a step toward me.

"So can I take you out again on another night?" I find myself even closer to her.

"I'd like that. Good night, Peeta" she smiled and comes towards me for a hug. I wrap my arms around her shoulders. The warmth of her body mixes with mine and I smell a woodsy flowery scent. She smells like back home in Seattle.

"Good night, Katniss" I pull away and she takes a step back, we smile at each other. The door suddenly opens and a little boy peeks out, he has dark hair and light eyes. He looks up at Katniss and she smiles down at him. I turn around and head back down the hallway. I hear Katniss' door close and suddenly I feel different. I feel as though I'm leaving something good.


	8. Chapter 8

**I had almost ten reviews on one chapter **** thank you everyone. I'll make sure that the page breaks are more obvious from now on. So I hope that helps out. This is going to be from Katniss' point of view. **

I finish doing my checkout duties at the Tilted Kilt and count up my tips. There is just enough money to pay for a Christmas tree, I shove the money is my purse and throw a jacket on over the small top that reveals my stomach. The stretch marks are much lighter and get less noticeable as the years go. After grabbing my paycheck I step outside of the pub and immediately get goose bumps on my uncovered legs. "Stupid skirt," I murmur under my breath. I hear Johanna's loud truck pull into the parking lot, she stops in from of me and I climb in.

"Hi Mommy" Dustin is in his car seat in the back seat.

"Hi Sweetie" I smile at him.

"You miss your car yet?" Johanna pulls out of the driveway and heads towards the Christmas tree lot.

"Yes, but I can't drive a broken car. Plus I think you like coming with me to pick it up" I wink, "I see you checking out the mechanic every time we go."

"Shut up."

"You can't even deny it."

"So what if I can't. He's a good looking man."

"He is your type."

"Yeah yeah, how was work?"

"Decent, I've got enough for a tree so that's good. When do you work?"

"Tomorrow, it'll be my first day sporting the outfit you've got on."

"Lucky you, some of the people we get in that place are creeps."

"Oh goody" she pulls in the tree lot and parks the truck. I step out and get Dustin out of the truck and on the ground. He can't hold still as he looks through all of the trees. We walk through the different trees, looking for one that will fit in our apartment. Dustin hugs one that is covered in flock.

"I want this one. It has snow" he looks up at me.

"That one is too big for our house" Jo says to him.

"But I want one with snow" his lower lip sticks out.

"We'll get a smaller one that has snow on it" I pick him up, "The smaller ones are over here." He looks through the trees, his eyes light up when he sees a small tree completely covered in flock.

"That one, that one, that one" he bounces in my arms and I put him on the ground. The tree is only a foot taller than him.

"You want to take this one home?" Jo asks him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes" he beams, jumping up and down.

"What do you think, Katniss?"

"Well I'm pretty sure it'll fit in the elevator which is a plus."

"Can we get it?" Dustin clings to my legs.

"Yes, we can get this one." He hugs the tree tight and tries to drag it with him. After getting some help the tree is in the bed of Johanna's truck and we're on our way home. Dustin sings along to "I want a hippopotamus for Christmas" from the back seat when the truck starts to slow down. It comes to a stop and the engine shuts off.

"Oops…" Johanna turns the key to start the vehicle.

"Oops, what?"

"I sorta forgot to put gas in the truck."

"You're kidding me right?"

"I'd love to say I am, but I'm not."

"Johanna Mason, you are the brainless one."

"How come we're not moving?" Dustin's little voice asks.

"Auntie forgot to put gas in the truck" Johanna puts her head down on the steering wheel.

"Uh oh," Dustin responds.

"Uh oh, is right. Now we need to wait for someone to help us" I turn towards my son.

"Can we keep the music on?" he furrows his eyebrows.

"Yes" I chuckle, "The music can stay on. Auntie is gonna get out of the truck and call someone to come help us." Johanna gets out of the truck and pulls her phone out. She paces around the truck, dialing different numbers. She lets out a groan before dialing another number. I sing Christmas songs with Dustin, hoping to keep him entertained in the truck so I don't have to step outside with him. The sun has started setting and the streetlights have turned on. I look outside at the clock and realize we've been in the truck for around fifteen minutes. Another Christmas song goes by and I see a pair of headlights behind us. The truck behind us turns off and someone gets out, Johanna walks over to the person.

"Who's that?" Dustin stares out the window.

"One of Auntie Jojo's friends. So then we can go home and decorate the tree."

"Yay!" Dustin screams and then starts singing along with "Jingle Bells." I watch him and can't help but smile. His dark hair is put in a Mohawk, Johanna had taken him to get a haircut this afternoon. I knock on the window makes me let out a small scream and Dustin's singing immediately stops. I turn towards the window and recognize the grinning man on the other side of the glass. Laughter escapes my mouth as I rest my head on the seat and close my eyes.

"Who is that?" Dustin tries to see out of my window.

"Mommy's friend" I smile and open up the door.

"Your friend is a smart one" Thresh smirks.

"Tell me about it. What made you stop?"

"The attractive brunette walking around cursing at her cellphone outside of the truck."

"Well you gonna help us out?"

"No, I'm just here to laugh at you" he points his finger at me.

"Good to know I pick good friends" I glare at him.

"Peeta is the helpful one, I am not. Peeta is filling up the truck right now."

"He is?" I feel my cheeks warm.

"Aren't you cute" Thresh winks.

"Shut up" I shove him.

"Mommy?" Dustin calls.

"Yeah Hunny."

"I wanna go home."

"We will."

"So the infamous Dustin is in there?" Thresh asks.

"Yes, the infamous Dustin. He wants to get home and decorate the tree."

"I haven't decorated a tree since I moved here."

"Do you want to come over tonight?"

"Are you asking me out on a date? You know I can't do that to Peeta. I thought you were better than that."

"Thresh, shut up" I laugh, "So is it s yes or no?"

"Yeah we'll come hang out with you girls and Dustin."

"Okay, tell Peeta thanks for the help."

"Eh, I'm not your messenger boy. You tell him yourself," he shuts the door and walks back to Peeta's truck.

"Well that was a nice surprise" Johanna gets in and turns her truck on.

"Isn't that the truth."

"So now we're gonna go home and decorate the tree" Jo looks at Dustin through the mirror, "He's dozing off."

"Did you give him a nap today?"

"I'm the favorite, of course I didn't give him a nap today."

"So I guess I'll let him sleep for a bit once we get home and then if he wakes up he wakes up and if not he's down for the night."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

Christmas music and the smell of gingerbread men fill out apartment. Johanna is in the kitchen making hot chocolate in the crockpot and I'm cutting the gingerbread into little people. I hear someone knock on the door and go over to answer it. When I open the door I'm greeted by Thresh and Peeta. Thresh hands me a box of candy canes and walks into the apartment.

"Smells like gingerbread" Thresh heads toward Johanna in the kitchen.

"You look nice" Peeta grabs my braid and tugs on it.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I take a step closer to him. He pulls me into a quick hug and I feel myself not wanting to let go.

"We should go inside" he whispers in my ear and I get goosebumps on my neck. We step inside the house and Peeta takes a look around the apartment. I lead him towards the couch and he sits down, leaving a spot for me to fit. I sit next to him and sink into the couch, Johanna hands me a cup of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows floating on top. She hands the other cup to Peeta, he takes a sip and thanks her. Johanna and Thresh sit on the couch opposite of us, we chat and sip our hot chocolate. Occasionally someone gets up to take the cookies out of the over and put a new batch in. Thresh suggests we start getting all of the decorations out of the boxes. Once everything is taken out I hear my bedroom door open and the light pitter-patter of feet. Dustin walks into the room and rubs his eyes sleepily. I walk towards him, he looks around the room and grabs onto my legs. He hides his face behind me, peeking out at Peeta and Thresh.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I know, it's been forever since I updated this story. I recently got a job so I'm kinda busy these days. I promise I'm going to try to update more often. Hope you guys all had an enjoyable holiday **

Dustin doesn't take his eyes off the two men in our apartment. The only man that's ever around Dustin is Haymitch and that's only once a week or so. I feel his little hands digging into my legs more with each passing second. "Dustin, these are Mommy's friends. You don't need to hide."

"Hi, Dustin. My name is Peeta," he says crouching down to Dustin's height a few feet away from him. Dustin puts his face completely behind me. "That guy sitting by your auntie is Thresh. He's my best friend. We're the ones that put gas in the truck tonight so you could decorate your tree. Do you wanna decorate the tree?" Dustin comes out from behind me just a little, he nods, keeping his eyes on the ground. "Okay," Peeta smile, "Do you want to help me put the lights on?" Again Dustin nods, but this time he looks at Peeta. "Come help me" Peeta puts his hand out to Dustin.

"Go one, Dusty," I whisper, giving him a little shove. Dustin walks toward Peeta and Peeta grabs a strand of lights. He hands the lights to Dustin and heads to the tree. Peeta walks around the tree, stringing the lights with Dustin behind him. Once the lights are put on the tree everyone starts putting ornaments on. The oven rings and I go to get the last batch of gingerbread men out of the over. I put the cookies on a cooling rack and watch everyone in the living room. Johanna is telling Thresh about the mechanic who is fixing my car, Thresh keeps telling her to go make the first move. Peeta asks Dustin if he wants to put the star on top of the tree and Dustin says that he can't cause he's too little. Not a second later Peeta grabs Dustin and lifts him up to put the star on the tree. Dustin's smile seems to be plastered on his face as he is returned to the ground.

"Do you guys wanna decorate gingerbread men?" I ask from the kitchen.

"I want to" Dustin runs to me and the rest of the group follows. We all sit at the table and decorate the cookies. Dustin pours too many sprinkles on every cookie and all the gingerbread are given m&m buttons. Within an hour all of our cookies are decorated and laying on the table. I look at one cookie that is frosted perfectly, it has eyes, a smile, buttons and little designs by each limb.

"Who made this cookie?" I ask pointing to it.

"Peeta did" Thresh says, "It's one of his secrets, he's a baker."

"A baker?" Johanna says.

"I'm not a baker, my father however is."

"Does he just like to bake?" I ask.

"Well he's kinda always liked baking. He opened a bakery up after he married my mom. The bakery put all three of his kids through school."

"So you make like cookies and stuff?" Jo's eyes get wide.

"She is a cookie monster," I laugh.

"Yes, I make cookies and stuff," Peeta chuckles.

"Well then we can continue our friendship" Jo goes and sits on the chair in the living room.

"I'm glad we can continue this friendship" Peeta laughs taking a seat on the couch. Dustin gets up from the kitchen table and walks toward Peeta, he stares at the spot next to Peeta. Peeta automatically pick Dustin up and places him in the empty spot. Dustin sinks into the couch with a grin.

I stay in the kitchen, cleaning up everything from the cookies. Every once in a while I peek into the living room and see Dustin with Peeta. Dustin doesn't talk to Peeta, he just quietly sits next to him, grinning every once in a while. I smile at the two of them, but then find myself frowning. Dustin has never been around a man my age before, he only has Haymitch in his life. No grandpa, uncle, or father. He only has an aunt and a mother. How am I supposed to raise a little boy to be a young man when I'm only a mother? I realize that my eyes have welled with tears, I quickly turn around so no one can see me. Taking in a shaky breath I wipe my eyes, "How am I supposed to do this without you Jack?" I whisper, "I feel like my heart is torn in two every time I spend any time with Peeta."

The night comes to an end around midnight, the living room is filled with the glow of the tree. Everything about the apartment feels warm, gingerbread lingers in the air. Dustin fell asleep next to Peeta, but he made sure not to touch Peeta. Thresh gives Jo and I a hug before leaving. Jo whispers something to Peeta when he hugs her goodbye and he nods. I walk to the apartment door and let Peeta out, he stands in the hallway as I stay inside.

"Thanks for having us over" he smiles.

"Thanks for coming, it was nice."

"Yeah it was, I haven't done anything like that since I moved away from home."

"We do it every year, it makes Dustin happy."

"He's a cool little kid, pretty shy though."

"Yeah, this was the first time he's every been around men before. He only has Haymitch."

"Katniss."

"Yeah."

"Can I take you out again? You and Dustin?"

"Me and Dustin?"

"Yes" he grins, "Both of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, so can I?"

"I'd like that."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow. Is that okay? Or do you have Christmas Eve plans?"

"No we don't have any plans."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at five. In the morning, and dress warm."

"Five?"

"Yes" he grins.

"Okay, I'll see you at five."

"Great," he pulls me into a hug, "I realize you're a packaged deal," he whispers and kisses me on the cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, thanks for all the reviews **

My eyes flutter open as I feel the truck come to a halt, the sun is just coming up and it gleams on the fresh snow. I stretch in my seat and turn to look into the back seat, Dustin in sound asleep. His soft snores mix with the quiet Christmas music. Outside I can hear chains being put around the tires, I sit up in my seat and stare at everything in front of me. Mountains surround me and everything is covered in white, I can't remember the last time I saw snow. After a few minutes the driver's side door opens and a red nose, pink cheeked Peeta steps inside.

"Good morning sunshine, how was your nap?" he starts up the truck.

"Pretty nice, actually. You a little cold out there?"

"Eh, just a little bit, but I like the cold. It reminds me of home."

"That's right, it's always cold in Washington, huh?"

"In the winter time, yes."

"So what made you wanna come up here?"

"Well, Finnick's family has a cabin up here and last year we all came up here for Christmas Eve, but this year Finnick is busy with Annie's family. So I thought maybe I could talk you into coming up here with me for the day."

"You didn't talk me into it, I had no idea we were even coming up here."

"But you said you'd still come this morning when I came to get you."

"True."

"How long do you think he'll sleep?" Peeta looks into the rearview mirror.

"At least another two hours."

"So he'll wake up when we get there" Peeta smiles.

"Most likely. So Mr. Mellark, how is it being a painter?"

"Well I never thought my hobby would pay my bills. It's nice being able to do what I want."

"I know what you mean, I haven't been able to work a job I've wanted to work since Jack."

"He took care of everything?"

"Everything," I look out through the window, "Hey Peeta, what's the scariest thing that's ever happened to you?"

"A car crash a few years back, I got hit by a drunk driver and hit black ice. I thought I killed my brother, but he just got a concussion and a broken arm."

"How long ago was that?"

"A while."

"Did you walk away from the crash?"

"Not at all. I was in a coma for I don't even know how long. I just remember waking up one night in a hospital bed, my mom was sleeping on a cot next to the bed and I had a horrible pain in my leg. When my mom realized I was awake she just started crying, I didn't know how to respond to what was going on. Then it hit me that I had been in a crash and I started worrying about Rye. Apparently I was the one everyone was worrying about though."

"What happened to your leg?"

"The way I got hit, I guess. I'm not really sure all I know is that my parents had to decide if I was gonna have it amputated or not, I had a better chance of surviving if they took my leg, but my brothers wouldn't let it happen. Somehow I pulled through and went a lot of physical therapy. The only reason I know it really happened is because of the nightmares I have sometimes."

"I know how it feels to have nightmares, I have them about Jack all the time" I swallow hard.

"Was the night Jack died your scariest night?"

"I thought it was until I had Dustin. That night was hell for me, everything that could go wrong did. My water broke early in the morning and Johanna took me to the hospital, by the time I got to the hospital my labor was too far along for me to get an epidural. My contractions were so bad I threw up a few times, then when it came time for me to push nothing happened. Two hours went by and I was exhausted and scared, pretty much a big emotional wreck. Then I was prepped for an emergency c-section, something I was not prepared for at all. So terrified me went to be cut open and Jo stood by my side, she held my hand the whole time. About an hour later they tell me I have a son, but then they rush him out of the room. I didn't even get to see him after I had him."

"Why not?"

"When Dustin was born he had a small hole in his lung, so he was struggling to breathe. He turned blue not too long after he was born so they rushed him to NICU; they put a needle in his side to drain fluids. I wasn't even allowed to touch him the first day, it was the most awful feeling to see him crying and I wasn't allowed to do anything about it. He was in NICU for a week, so I had to go home without him. To carry a baby for nine months and not be allowed to take him home is the worst thing in the world. I had to leave the only part of Jack I still have."

"Would you ever have another kid?"

"I don't think so, I know it's not fair to Dustin to not have any siblings, but I don't think I could ever go through that again."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

Dustin wakes up just as we pull up to the cabin. I get out of the truck and go to get him out. His eyes widen as he sees the snow surrounding him, I put him on the ground and he immediately bends down to put his hands in it.

"Is this snow?" he looks up at me and holds a handful of it.

"Yes it is, what do you think of it?"

"I like it" he smiles. I feel a cold mass hit my thigh and turn to see a smirking Peeta.

"Oh really?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Snowball fight!" Peeta yells as he throws another one at me, Dustin seems to enjoy the game and grabs a handful of it himself. He throws the small clump of snow at my feet and laughs.

"You're gonna go after me too?" I gape at my son, he laughs and throws another one.

"I got you" he beams.

"Get her again" Peeta hands him a larger one.

The game only lasts for ten minutes before Dustin says he's hungry and we take him inside. Peeta pulls out different bowls and spoons as he starts putting together breakfast. Dustin sits on the counter next to him, occasionally putting a cup of this or that into the mixing bowl. An hour later the house smells of French toast and scrambled eggs. I set up the table and Peeta puts a plate down in front of me, Dustin climbs into the chair next to me and begins to tell me how he helped make everything. Across the table Peeta's eyes stay on Dustin and he smiles a little. Once breakfast is finished we go back outside and Peeta shows Dustin how to go sledding and build a snowman. The day seems too past too quickly and before I know it were all back in the truck and heading down the mountain. Not two minutes after being put in his car seat Dustin is asleep.

"Thank you for today, Peeta" I grab his hand.

"Thanks for coming with me. I really like you Katniss, I hope you know that."

"I like you too, but I'm not sure I'm ready for anything" I look down at my feet.

"That's fine Katniss, I'm not asking you to be ready for anything. I'm just asking you to let me be your friend, nothing more."

"You are my friend Peeta."

"And I want to remain your friend, but if something more begins to happen between us, I'm not gonna stop it and I hope you don't try to stop it either."

"I can't promise you that I'm just gonna go with it, Jack was my first everything and it's hard."

"I get that Katniss and I'm not asking you to do anything you're not comfortable with. But if you find yourself happy with me will you just let yourself be happy with me?"

"I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking for" he squeezes my hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews once again **

I finish putting gel in Dustin's hair as Johanna pins all of my curls to one side. Dustin fidgets as I clip a tie onto his little button up shirt. After an hour of prep time the three of us are finally ready to head over to Haymitch and Effie's annual New Year's Eve party. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I leave the bathroom. The long brown curls fall to my left side, leaving the right side of my face in view. My earrings sparkle in the light, the diamonds still shine just as brightly as the day Jack got them for me. I look down towards my left hand and touch the wedding ring on my finger. Slowly I remove the ring and place it on my right hand, I choke on my breath for a minute as I see my naked left hand. I wipe a lone tear that escapes my eye and stare at myself, the thick black eyeliner frames my gray eyes and my red lips pop. A smirk finds its way to my lips as I see my reflection, I feel like this is my first step forward.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

Dustin finds his way to the playroom the minute we walk through the door. The house is bursting with chatter and familiar faces, I give Effie a kiss on the cheek when I see her and Johanna seems to disappear into the sea of faces. Everyone is in their best attire, suits with ties and vests, dresses with plunging necklines or a slit up the side. The majority of the dresses brush against the floor as their owners glide throughout the room, my short red and black dress stands out. Haymitch makes a smart-alike remark when he sees me, but pulls me into a hug and whispers, "You look decadent, Katniss," in my ear. I squeeze him a little tighter before letting go of him.

"Thank you" I say softly.

"How are you tonight, Sweetheart?"

"Good," he raises his eyebrow at me, "Honest."

"You seem good," he smiles at me and takes a step back to look at me again. His eyebrows furrow and he reaches for my right hand, my eyes go to the ground. "You took your ring off."

"Not off, just moved it. I can't keep going around with it on my finger… I'm not married anymore, " I whisper.

"That's a big step for you, Katniss. You know the only thing he would want is for you and Dustin to be happy."

"I know," I take in a sharp breath.

"Just do what makes you happy kid, that's what he would want" he kisses me on the cheek before heading towards Effie.

After a few minutes I catch a glimpse of Johanna's short gold dress and her tall black stilettos. She has a martini in her hand and her eyes are fixed on the brown haired man standing across from her. I grin as I recognize Gale, the mechanic who seems to keep fixing my car. Slowly I push through the crowd to go to them, but I stop in my tracks as I recognize the man next to Gale. My mouth gapes as I stare at Rory Hawthrone.

"Katniss, come over here," Johanna says towards me and Rory turns toward me. He seems to freeze as our eyes meet.

"Katniss, Mason?" Rory whispers and Jo looks at him with confusion.

"You know each other?" Gale looks at Rory. Rory walks over to me and pulls me into a hug, lifting me off of the ground. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and he buries his face into my hair. It's as if time freezes around us and my mind flashes to the last time I saw Rory, the two of us crying in my hospital bed after Jack. He puts me back down on the ground and looks at me for a minute.

"I'm sorry," he says as his hands cup my face and I hold onto his wrists.

"For what?"

"Never checking up on you, I knew I should've but I just couldn't get the courage to do it."

"Don't be sorry, Rory. You were hurting too."

"I still miss him," he bites his lip.

"Me too."

"So, I'm guessing you know each other?" Jo looks at us.

"This is Rory Hawthorne, Rory this is Johanna Mason. She's Jack's little sister."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Johanna" Rory says to her.

"Finally?"

"I worked with your brother." Jo's jaw falls open as she puts the pieces together.

"This is such a small world" she says and gives Rory a hug, "Jack talked about you all of the time."

"You're Jack's wife," Gale looks at me, "Your husband was an amazing man, Rory brought him around a few times."

"Thank you" I smile.

"So, is he here…" Rory takes a quick glance at my stomach.

"Wanna meet him?" I can't keep myself from smiling at the thought of Dustin.

"May I?"

"Come on," I grab Rory's hand and he follows me to the play room.

Dustin is building a tower with legos when we walk into the room, his tongue sticks out because he is concentrating. A few other kids are in the room, but Dustin is playing by himself. Rory watches my little boy for a few minutes before giving me a hug, "He looks just like him" he says into my hair.

"My own mini Jack Mason, come meet him." I walk towards Dustin and sit next to him, he crawls into my lap and looks at Rory. "Dustin, this is Mommy's friend Rory. He used to work with your daddy, they were very good friends. Rory, this is Dustin Rory-Jacob Mason."

"Rory-Jacob?" Rory doesn't take his eyes off of Dusty.

"Of course, you stayed with me that whole night. So I named him after you, and Jack."

"Hi Dustin" Rory sticks his hand out to Dustin.

"Hello," Dustin shakes his hand and I laugh.

"He's never shaken hands with anyone," I giggle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0

The night progresses and the majority of the guests seem to start feeling the drinks they've been sipping on. I find myself enjoying the night with Jo, Gale and Rory. It's as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders and I'm starting to get back to being me. I'm allowing myself to fully enjoy the moment. Jo seems to be getting closer and closer to Gale and the two whisper to each other every once in a while. They smile at the silent remarks and Jo can't seem to get rid of her grin. I stare at the two for a few moments before I make a silent resolution to myself. I'm going to let myself be happy. I'm not going to run away from anything that makes me happy, Jack would want me to be happy and I'm going to start this year.

The clock reads eleven o'clock and Jo has run off with Gale. Rory and I aren't sure where they went and we're not sure we want to go looking for them. I catch up on Rory's life and learn that he has moved upstate to San Francisco because he was offered a better job, he comes down to visit every two months or so. We laugh and tell stories about Jack and for once I only smile at the memories, I'm not feeling the need to cry.

"Do you know a tall blonde haired man?" Rory asks me and I furrow my brows at his remark, "There is a guy over there and he can't seem to stop looking at you." I slowly turn around and meet a pair of blue eyes, he smirks at me and never breaks our eye contact. His hair is gelled and he leans up against the wall, a glass of whiskey sits in his hand.

"I do know him" I grin.

"Well go get him" Rory gives my hand a squeeze, "Just do you, Katniss." He stands up and walks away, but gives me a quick wink first. I take a deep breath before I head towards Peeta, his eyes stay locked on mine.

"Why are you here" I stare into his blue eyes.

"I got a call from a little bird, telling me that a girl on fire is here" he bites at his lip as his eyes leisurely find their ways down my body and back to my eyes.

"Is that so?" I take a step towards him.

"The little bird didn't lie, you're definitely the girl on fire. You look astonishing."

I hear everyone begin the countdown. Ten, Peeta's eyes burn into my own and I feel my body begin to heat up. Nine, he takes a step closer to me and sets the glass of whisky down. Eight, I look down at the ground and my fingers play with the wedding ring on my right hand. Seven, I take a deep breath in and slowly exhale before returning to his eyes. Six, my feet move closer to him and a smile tugs at my lips. Five, he places one of his hands on the small of my back and my body gets closer to his. Four, my hands find their way to his chest and they rest comfortably on him. Three, he brushes a strand of hair away from my face and places his other hand on my neck. Two, he lets out a small chuckle and I can't keep my smile hidden any longer. One, he pulls my face towards his and my lips tremble for a split second before he places his lips on mine. The kiss is gentle and sweet and I find myself kissing him just as much as he is kissing me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two updates in one week! I've got some free time at the moment so I figured I'd do two this week, just in case I leave you guys hanging for a week or two after this one. Work is picking up and I don't have very much free time between being a full-time student and a full-time employee. Here you guys go **

Dusty is sitting on the couch watching Peter Pan while I clean up the kitchen. Johanna has been in her room since last night, I haven't seen her since she disappeared at the party last night. Peeta ended up bringing me home since my ride ran off with my mechanic. I bite my lip as I remember my kiss last night, it was the first kiss I've had with someone who isn't Jack and I don't feel guilty about it. I'm excited about it, for the first time since Jack's death I'm excited to be with another man. The idea of being with Peeta swirls around in my mind, could he be the person Dustin can look up to? I look at my little boy as he giggles on the couch with his sippy-cup in his hand, eventually I'm going to have let go of him and let him learn how to be a man. Johanna and I can't be the only people he has, he needs a man to look up to.

I turn my head as I hear Johanna's door crack open, she tiptoes out of the room sporting a large white button up shirt that does not belong to her. She looks at me and mouths, "shut up." Carefully she shuts her bedroom door then comes into the kitchen, I nudge her with my shoulder as she looks through the cupboards for breakfast.

"I have cinnamon rolls in the oven if you and Mr. Hawthorne would like some," I wipe down the countertop.

"How do you know he's here?"

"He's the last guy I saw you sneaking off with."

"Yeah, yeah" she pulls her brown hair into a ponytail.

"So I'm assuming you got more than a New Year's kiss last night" I tug on the white shirt that covers her.

"Maybe I did."

"How was it?"

"The best I've had."

"Liar."

"I'm not even kidding and he's so amazing. It just makes sense when I'm with him."

"Johanna Mason, do you like this man?"

"I may. I'm not completely sure yet. Did you get your New Year's kiss?"

"Yes" I blush.

"How was it?"

"Perfect."

"You're okay with kissing him?"

"I wanted to kiss him. It's like I finally am ready to move on, to let myself be happy, but I know I won't ever be able to forget about Jack."

"You're not supposed to forget about him, he's a big part of the reason you are who you are now. If Peeta can somehow fill the shoes Jack left, than no one could ever question your decision."

"Those are some really big shoes to fill."

"I think Peeta realizes that," Jo gives me a hug.

"Go back to your loverboy, Mason. I'll have Dusty get you when the cinnamon rolls are done."

I finish cleaning out the fridge right as the kitchen timer chimes signaling breakfast is finished. After grabbing a potholder I open up the over and remove the sweet, sticky buns. Dustin goes to get Jo and Gale as I put the rolls on a plate and grab some grapes to put on the table with them. Gale yawns as he follows Jo down the hallway, while Dustin leads them both to the table. Someone knocks on the door and I go to answer it as Jo gets everyone a drink. I swing open the door and am greeted by the shy smile of Peeta Mellark.

"Good morning" he runs his hand through his hair.

"Good morning" I smile.

"So, I was wondering if we could maybe go on another date. A real date this time."

"Like the kind of date two people who are interested in go on?"

"Something like that."

"Of course I'll go on a date with you" I grin and he smiles at me.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Sounds perfect."

"I'll pick you up at six" he kisses me on the cheek then walks down the hallway. I place my hand on the spot he kissed me and my heart keeps racing with excitement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

As I drive home from work I find myself thinking about everything that has happened. It's the middle of February and Dustin's birthday has come and gone. My little boy is already four years old and next September he'll be starting preschool. He's taken a liking to Peeta and asks about him often, every day he asks if Peeta is going to come over. Peeta helps Dusty make tracks for his cars to race down and reads him stories. I feel like my relationship with Peeta is moving fast, but I almost want it to move faster. It's like I've known him for years and I can see myself staying with him, living with him and him being a dad to Dustin.

Just recently Dustin has started asking why his daddy isn't around like the other little kids he sees. I've explained to him many times that Jack was in an accident and he isn't here anymore, but that Jack loves him very much and I wish he could be here. He seems to understand, but he still says he wishes he could talk to him. I put a picture of Jack with me while I was pregnant in Dustin's room and explained to him that the picture is of me and his daddy when he wasn't born yet.

I open up the house door and am greeted by Peeta snoring on the couch and Dustin is curled up next to him. They both sleep peacefully as I shut the door behind me. Peeta's eyes flutter open and I go towards the couch, crouching down to his level.

"Hey pretty girl" he whispers, "How was work?"

"Gross. I'm too old to work at the Tilted Kilt, I have a son. It's for young single girls who like to flirt. I'm not that."

"You don't like to flirt?"

"I only like to flirt with you," I kiss him on the nose.

"If you stay with me you're gonna have to quit that job. I don't like everyone being able to stare at you dressed like that, only I'm allowed to do that" he smirks.

"This outfit is the skimpiest thing you've ever seen me in Mr. Mellark."

"That may be true, but I should be the only one allowed to see you in it," he moves his hand to my hair and undoes my braid, running his fingers through my hair.

"How was Dusty?"

"Good, little guy is knocked out though. I think I tuckered him out."

"What'd you do with him?"

"I took him to The Pike and we went to the aquarium, I don't think I've ever seen someone so fascinated with sting rays. He kept having me pick him up so he could touch them."

"He makes me do that too," I run my fingers through Dustin's hair.

"I think I love him," Peeta says wrapping his arm around Dustin.

"I know for a fact he loves you" I kiss Peeta's cheek.

"Come here," Peeta purs as he puts his hand on my neck and pulls me towards him. My lips meet his and I smile through the kiss. The door slamming open ends our kiss and Dustin stirs in his sleep, Jo runs through the room and to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go check on her," I get up and go to the bathroom. Jo is rummaging through the medicine cabinet, she tosses her birth control onto the ground and murmurs, "shit," before she slumps down to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I go to the ground and sit next to her.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant" she puts her face into her hands and takes a deep breath in.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm late, three weeks late… I'm never late Katniss."

"When's the last time you were with Gale?"

"Last night and I've seen him a few times each week since New Year's Eve."

"Well, let's go to CVS."

"Shit," she stands up, "Let's go."

Peeta agrees to watch Dustin for a little while longer while I go hold Johanna's hand as she gets a pregnancy test. Her hands never stop shaking as she goes to buy the small box. We drive back home in silence and Jo keeps taking deep breaths, trying to contain her nerves. I keep one hand on the steering wheel and grab her hand with the other one, "Whatever happens we're going to be okay, alright?" Jo nods and rests her head on the seat rest. Once we arrive at home she goes into the bathroom and I wait outside of the door. I hear the toilet flush and Jo comes out with the test in her hand.

"So I guess we wait now?"

"It'll be the longest fifteen minutes of your life."

"Great…"

The fifteen minutes drags by and Jo has me check the test first. I grab the test and look down at it, the two pink lines stare at me and I look to Jo. She knows exactly what the answer is without me telling her, the whole best friend thing I guess. She places a hand on her stomach and takes a deep breath. "I guess I've gotta see Gale, huh?"


	13. Chapter 13

Johanna paces around the apartment, waiting for Gale to get to the apartment, he thinks she just wants to hang out. She's waited exactly a week to tell him she's pregnant, she wanted to figure out how she feels about it before letting him know. I've asked her how she feels about the baby but she keeps telling me she wants to talk to Gale first. Dustin is with Effie for the day and Peeta has a gallery tonight, which allows me to be Johanna's moral support. She jumps a foot in the air when there's a knock on the door and looks at me with terrified eyes. "Get it," I mouth and she walks to the door taking in a deep breath before opening it.

"Hey you," Gales husky voice says upon seeing Jo, but then his tone changes. "Is something wrong, Johanna?"

"We, we need to talk," she sputters.

"About what?"

"Just, come on," she grabs his hand and pulls him to her room, the door quietly shuts and I'm stuck waiting on the couch. Wondering what the verdict is going to be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Gale gives Johanna a lingering kiss on the forehead as she is wrapped in his arms, but she doesn't return his affection. She shuts the door after he leaves then turns toward me, slumping to the ground. Her face falls into her hands and I can hear her sniffle. Quickly I'm off the couch and next to her, putting my arm around her shoulder and pulling her into me.

"Was it bad?" I whisper and she shakes her head, "he took it okay?" She nods and takes in a shaky breath.

"He was shocked about it, but who wouldn't be? So I told him that I'm open to any option. We could keep it, put it up for adoption or get rid of it."

"What do you want to do?"

"Honestly I was leaning towards getting rid of it. I'm not meant to be a mom and it's not fair of me to ask him to be a dad. We haven't even known each other for very long."

"What'd he say?"

"That there is no way he could ever forgive himself if we got rid of it. He told me his parents didn't plan on having him and at the time they couldn't afford a baby. They had just gotten married and when his mom suggested getting rid of him his dad wouldn't allow it. If it hadn't been for his dad gale wouldn't be here."

"So, what're you guys gonna do?"

"Keep it or put it up or adoption. We're not sure yet. We're just gonna wait and see how we feel about it."

"How do you feel about those options?"

"I'm not sure yet... I still can't believe I'm pregnant."

"I know what you mean. I had to feel Dustin move before I could really believe that I was pregnant."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o

The spring sun sparkles on the cool ocean outside the balcony. Dustin holds onto the railing and peeks out towards the sea. I hear the door open and Jo is suddenly on the balcony with us. Her stomach is now a small round bump, partially hidden by a lose t-shirt. Dustin has decided that the baby can stay here if Johanna decides to put it up for adoption. He wants to have a cousin to play with.

"How was the doctor?" I ask as she takes a seat next to me.

"I'm officially on bed rest" she frowns and takes a seat next to me, "and my stomach won't stop itching"

"You better not itch it, you'll get stretch marks like me. Full bed rest?"

"No, I can do a little but the majority of my time must be spent like this... Sitting around."

"Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do."

"Tell me about it."

"You tell Gale about the bed rest?"

"Not yet. I think it'll make him worry." Not a second before she finishes her sentence Gale walks into the apartment.

"Hello?" he calls.

"Outside," Dustin yells. Gale comes outside and greets Dustin with a pat on the head and Johanna with a kiss on the cheek.

"How was the appointment," he asks, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Fine," she answers quickly.

"Jo…" my eyebrows raise.

"I'm on bed rest," she rolls her eyes.

"Why?" Gales voice becomes concerned.

"Apparently the cramping I was experiencing were actual contractions."

"Jo, you told me not to worry about that. You said it was nothing."

"I thought it was nothing, but I was wrong. You still shouldn't worry though, I'll be careful about the bed rest thing."

"Right, cause I'm not gonna worry when my girlfriend who is five months pregnant is having contrac-" Gale stops mid sentence and his eyes widen as he stares at Jo's stomach.

"You feel him kick?" She runs her fingers across his forearm.

"Yeah... Him?" He looks at her.

"Every Mason's firstborn is a boy, it always happens that way," I say as I look at Dustin.

"So you think it's a boy?" Gale looks back down at Johanna's stomach and places his other hand on it.

"I think it is," she smiles and Gale suddenly pulls her into a kiss.

"Have you guys decided what you're… Uh, I mean. Are you gonna keep him. Or, um, never mind." I stammer. Gale stares at Johanna and soon enough they're smiling at each other.

"Tell her," Gale whispers and my heart starts pounding.

"We're keeping him!" Jo screams, "We're keeping him" she laughs and grabs Gale's face, he laughs with her.

"You are!?" I jump up.

"We are," Gale doesn't take his eyes off of Johanna, "Of course we are."

"Auntie is going to keep your cousin," I say to Dustin and he runs to Jo. He places a kiss on her stomach and Gale grabs him, tossing him a little into the air, Dusty laughs as Gale catches him.

"You're gonna have a cousin," Gale says to Dustin as he puts him on the ground.

"That I can play with?" Dustin's doe-eyes stare at Johanna's stomach as he asks Gale.

"That you can play with as much as you want," Gale grins.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o

Peeta occupies the kitchen and Dustin sits on the counter, watching his every movement. The house smells like sugar cookies and different colored bowls of frosting line the table. Dustin puts a few blue drops into the bowl and Peeta stirs it in, asking Dustin if he likes the color or wants it to be bluer. I go into the kitchen and come up behind Peeta, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his back.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Dustin giggles.

"Giving Peeta a hug."

"Why?"

"Cause I like Peeta."

"We'll I like you too Katniss" Peeta places one of his hands on mine.

"You like mommy?" Dustin looks at Peeta.

"Of course I do, don't you?"

"I love mommy" Dustin beams.

"I love you too," I let go of Peeta and grab Dustin off of the counter. "Did you show Peeta your flip?"

"No, can I?" he looks at me

"Of course," I put him on the ground and remain holding his hands. Dustin climbs up my legs and flips back to the ground.

"That was amazing!" Peeta exclaims as he grabs Dustin and lifts him up to the ceiling. Dustin screams with delight as Peeta pretends to drop him.

"You like being dropped?" Peeta places Dustin on his hip.

"You don't drop me," Dustin smiles.

"I don't?"

"No," Dustin giggles, "love you" he sighs and wraps his arms around Peeta's neck.

"Love you too kiddo," Peeta kisses Dustin on the cheek. Dustin smiles and kisses Peeta on the cheek in return.

"Can I decorate cookies now?" Dustin questions.

"Of course," Peeta puts him down at the table in front of the cookies and frosting. I stand next to Peeta and watch Dustin.

"Has he ever said that to you before?" I whisper.

"Never" Peeta beams.


	14. Chapter 14

**So I've got the flu and have more free time then I planned on having. Here's the next chapter and it is in Peeta's POV. Enjoy :)**

Katniss turns the car off once she is parked in the over-sized structure. We both get out silently and I go to the back to get Dustin out of his car seat. I place a sleeping Dustin on my shoulder and Katniss grabs my duffle bag, throwing it over her shoulder. With my free hand I grab one of her hands and she intertwines our fingers. Before I know it we're at the security check in of the airport and I need to say goodbye to her. She puts my duffle bag on the floor and puts her arms out for Dustin, he stirs a little as I hand him to her. He cuddles up into the crook of her neck and she kisses him on the cheek, I find myself smiling at the two.

"You come back in two weeks?" she knows that I come back in two weeks, but she asks anyways.

"Yes, dear," I pick my bag up off of the floor.

"Well I'll be here to pick you up, that is if you unless you decide to stay at home."

"Katniss, this is home. Washington used to be home and I promise that I'm not going to stay there."

"What if you just fall so in love with your niece that you decide you want to stay there?"

"Hmm, maybe that will happen and then I'll have to stay. Especially because she is obviously going to like me more than my brother, I'm the more fun uncle," she furrows her eyebrows at me, "I have too many things that I love here, I wouldn't ever leave." My cheeks warm up as she registers what I just said.

"You love things here?" she looks up at me and I place my hand on the small of her back, pulling her into me.

"Many things, but most importantly, I love you two," I move my hand to cup her cheek and kiss her. I can feel her smiling as we kiss and Dustin lets out a soft snore, which causes us both to chuckle.

"I love you too, Peeta Mellark," she kisses me again, "So come back fast, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," I pull her into a hug and kiss the top of her head.

"Goodbye," she smiles.

"Goodbye," I kiss Dustin then Katniss again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

I wake up the smell of cinnamon rolls coming from down stairs; automatically I stretch and yawn before rolling out of bed. The house door gets opened and I hear two pairs of footsteps enter the house. After throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt I walk down stairs and to the kitchen. Priestly and Bridget sit at the table and a carrier is next to Bridget with a pink blanket covering it. Rye has a cup of black coffee and sits next to dad, stuffing cinnamon rolls into his mouth. Mom places a cup in front of dad and I go take a seat next to Rye.

"Well look who decided to wake up," Priestly smirks.

"I'm on vacation, I'm allowed to sleep in."

"I wish I was on vacation," Rye shovels another cinnamon roll into his mouth.

"One of these days you're going to choke from eating so fast," Mom takes a seat next to me as she eyes Rye.

"Where is Cassie?" Dad takes a sip of coffee and looks towards Rye.

"She had a class this morning."

"A class?" I ask him.

"Yeah, she started teaching cycling classes at the gym. She decided she wanted to work so she does." Katy starts to whimper in her carrier and Bridget picks her up out of it. Her brown eyes look around the table as Bridget holds a pacifier in her mouth. Bridget looks down at the food in front of her and then at her daughter, letting out a sigh.

"I'll take her," I put my arms out toward her and Bridget happily hands her to me.

"She cries every time I decide I want to eat, every single time."

"Why doesn't Priestly take her when she cries?"

"I do," he stares at his daughter with a smile, "But she loves to cry when neither of us have eaten."

My family continues to chat as they lazily enjoy their breakfasts it feels like a normal Sunday. Katy sucks on her pacifier as she looks around the table, never making a peep. Her hair is as dark as Bridget's and just as straight, Bridget keeps a small bow in her hair at all times. I softly bounce the baby, keeping her quiet. My mind wanders to what it would be like having one of my own. Would I want one of my own? I grin to myself, of course I want one of my own.

"Look at him, he's a natural," Dad points at me.

"You keep her quieter than Priestly can," Bridget smiles.

"Kids like him," Rye says, "They always have. It's like they can just sense that he's good with them."

"I also have a lot of practice with kids," I switch Katy to my other arm and continue to bounce her slightly.

"Oh, yeah, you're girlfriend has a kid huh?" Priestly pours more coffee into his cup.

"Yeah she does, but he's a lot older than Katy."

"How old is he?"

"He's four," I smile.

"You don't mind dating someone with a kid?" Rye questions.

"Not at all, I love that kid. He's hilarious, every time I watch him he keeps me entertained. Honestly sometimes I feel like he's mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was never around guys when he was younger. So when I first met him he was afraid of me, but he took a liking to me pretty quick."

"You love his mom?" Dad lifts up his coffee cup and I look down at Katy.

"Yeah, yeah I do," my cheeks feel warm and I look up at my dad.

"I know you do," he grins; I could tell the minute you told me about her on the way home from the airport.

"You think you're gonna marry her?" Priestly puts his arms out and I hand Katy to him.

"I'd like to. I got her a ring," I smile.

"You did?!" Mom jumps up from her seat and I nod.

"When are you gonna ask her," she stands next to me.

"Sometime when I get home, I'm just not sure when. Do you wanna see the ring?"

"I wanna see it!" Bridget grins. I get up from the table and head up the stairs. Hidden in a pocket of my duffle bag sits a little black box. After grabbing the box I head back down the stairs and toss it to Bridget. She opens up the box and her jaw drops.

"That's a freakin' rock!"

"You like it?" I smirk.

"Like it, it's gorgeous," she hands the box to Priestly.

"How much did that thing cost you?" he asks, passing it around the table.

"A few paintings."

"And how much do you make off of a few paintings?"

"A lot. It wasn't a cheap ring, but it's the one Dustin and I agreed on."

"You took Dustin along to pick it out?" my mom takes the ring out and holds it up.

"Yeah, I was watching him one day and I asked him what he thought about me marrying his mom. She doesn't have her dad anymore and Dustin is the most important person in her life, so I had to get his seal of approval."

"And what did Dustin say about it," Bridget takes Katy from Priestly.

"He asked me if it means I get to live with him and when I told him yes he decided that his mom can marry me," I smile, "I also asked Haymitch, I've told you about him. He said that he hasn't seen Katniss this happy since Jack."

"You're okay with marrying a girl that lost her first love?" Dad asks.

"I am. I get that he's a big part of her past and that Dustin is all she has left of him, besides Johanna. I understand that I'm always gonna have to share her in a sense, but I've never been so sure of something, Dad. When you meet her you'll understand, she's… she's just amazing."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

I step off of the plane with my bag thrown over my shoulder, briskly headed to the parking structure. After re-reading Katniss' text I take the elevator to the fourth floor and head towards her car. The minute I turn the corner, I see her. She sits on the hood of her car, playing a game on her phone. My heart feels like it's going to burst as I look at her, her signature braid falls over her shoulder and a few pieces of hair frame her face. Her eyebrows furrow as she pulls the phone closer to her face and slowly her tongue creeps out of her mouth in concentration. I let out a laugh and her head snaps up. Quickly her glare softens and she jumps off the car and runs toward me. I toss my bag on the ground and grab her, spinning her in a circle. Her laugh rings in my ears and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"I miss you" she whispers as I put her on the ground, "So much."

"I missed you too," I brush a hair out of her face and place a kiss on her lips. She grabs my face and deepens our kiss. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip and her mouth slowly opens. Her tongue does pirouettes on mine and I slide my hands down her back, resting them on her butt. I pull her into me; her hips dig into my thighs.

"We should," she pulls away from our kiss, "we should get home."

"I agree," I pull her in for another kiss.

"Jo has Dustin, no one is home," she pulls me close to her and whispers in my ear. "They don't come home until eight. It's only two," she purrs then turns on her heel to the car.

"Well we should get going," I grab my bag and follow her, watching her hips sway from side to side.

"Are you checking me out, Mellark?" she spins around.

"You caught me," I smirk.

"Like what you see?"

"Mhm," I slowly look down her body and she giggles.

"Just wait till we get back home."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

Katniss opens the door to her apartment and pulls me inside; her gray eyes never leave mine. She shuts the door behind us and pulls me into her room. My hands find their way to her sides, slowly tracing her outline and she pulls me into a kiss. Her lips nip at mine and my body begins to heat up. She pulls away from me and takes a seat on her bed; she motions for me to come to her. I stand at the edge of her bed and she looks up at me.

"I love you" she smiles at me.

"I love you too, so much," I get down on my knee and kiss her.

"I can't believe you're mine," she grins.

"Be mine forever?"

"If that's what you want," she smiles.

"What I want is for you to marry me," I reach into my pocket and slowly pull out the box.

"Peeta, is that…" she stutters.

"Marry me, Katniss?" I open the small box, revealing the ring.

"Yes," she kisses me, "Yes, I'll marry you."


	15. Chapter 15

**I understand that some of you feel like things have moved to fast between the characters. I tried to show the change in time with Peeta going back home. In one of the earlier chapters he had a call from his mom telling him his sister-in-law was two months along and that was near Christmas. So since his niece has been born seven months had to have passed, at least, but the baby is also old enough to focus on people. Infants can't focus when they are first born, so the baby is a little older than a month. So Katniss has been with Peeta for eight months now, then add on the two weeks he is gone. I get some of you disagree with her saying yes to him so soon, but it's been a while since we last saw the characters. I hope this clears some stuff up. Anyway this chapter is back in Katniss' perspective. **

Dustin walks into the living room with his bathing suit on backwards and goggles covering his eyes. I smirk at him as he goes to grab a beach towel from the cabinet. Peeta lets himself into the apartment and greets me with a kiss before picking Dustin up.

"Are you ready to go to the beach?" he places Dustin on his hip.

"Mhm" Dustin smiles then places his hand on Peeta's cheek, "Why is your face scratchy?"

"I didn't shave for two days."

"Why?"

"I'm lazy."

"Why?"

"I've been busy."

"Why."

"Because," Peeta chuckles.

"Why?"

"You know one day you're gonna have to shave too."

"Why?"

"Cause it means you're growing up."

"Why?"

"Why, is his favorite word right now," I kiss Peeta on the cheek.

"I almost forgot," he kisses Dustin, "You ready for the beach?"

"Yes I am."

"He's almost ready," I point to his swim trunks and Peeta laughs.

"Let's fix your bating suit then we'll go, okay?"

"Okay."

After changing Dustin's shorts Peeta walks out of the apartment, Dustin in his arms. A sigh escapes from my lips before I follow them out of the door. My heart swells inside of my chest as I watch the two together. For a second I wonder if this is how life would be if Jack was still here. Life wouldn't be like this with Jack, Peeta and Jack will always be two different people and somehow I'll always be in love with both of them. My eyes close for a second as I linger in the apartment, "You coming hun?" I open my eyes and nod at Peeta. He carries Dustin to the truck and places him in the carseat.

"You sure he still needs a carseat?" he asks as he buckles Dusty in.

"I'm positive my dear, he's little for his age."

"Yeah he is a little thing," Peeta opens my door and I hop in.

We leave the windows down as we drive down PCH, salty air fills the truck and my hair goes with the wind. Dustin watches every car we pass and moves his feet along to the music. I play with the engagement ring around my finger and look over at Peeta. His hat is turned backwards and his blonde curls peek out from underneath it. The dark glasses cover his blue eyes and his right hand holds onto mine while his left hand stays on the steering wheel. The sun shows the little bit of stubble on his face, he turns and takes a quick glance at me then looks towards the road again with a grin.

"What?" I smile at him.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"I just can't believe you're with me."

"Oh, shut up, Mellark," I playfully hit his shoulder.

"I'm not kidding. We've got to make a quick stop, is that okay?"

"Sure, as long as it doesn't take us too long."

"It won't. I promise," he turns down a residential street. We follow the street and he pulls the truck into a driveway. "We're here."

"Where is here?"

"Just get out of the truck," he smirks before getting out and getting Dustin. I step out of the truck and look at the beach house. The side yard goes from the driveway towards the backyard, which is right on the beach. Peeta grabs my hand and pulls me towards the house with Dustin in tow. He pulls his keys out of his pocket and opens up the door. I take a look at the empty house, the living room is right next to the bar that is up against the open kitchen.

"What do you think of it?" he smiles as I continue to look around.

"It's cute."

"Cute?"

"Yes, cute."

"Since when do you say cute?"

"Shush, it's a cute beach house. Why do you ask?"

"Cause it's ours," he beams and my jaw hits the floor.

"Wh-what?"

"This is our house, Katniss. Me you and Dustin."

"Are you kidding?"

"Why would I joke about this, love?"

"I don't know."

"This is our house and we can move in when ever you'd like."

"Seriously?"

"I know I'm sick of living in an apartment in downtown Long Beach, it's a busy atmosphere. Sunset beach is a calm little place and I want a house not an apartment that I pay rent for. And I know that you are sick of the apartment you live in too, especially since Jo moved out."

"It has been harder since Jo left, but she had to."

"I know she had to, Gale wants to be there for her and he wants to be apart of her pregnancy. Just like any normal dad. So I figured since we are gonna get hitched we might as well get a house." I laugh and can't stop, I have a house. This house is mine, right on the beach. Dustin is gonna know what it's like to actually have a home. I run towards Peeta and jump into him, he holds on to me and spins in a quick circle before placing me on the ground and kissing me.

"Gross!" Dustin covers his eyes and Peeta kisses me again.

"What do you think of this house kiddo?" Peeta crouches down to Dustin's height.

"I like it."

"Do you want to see your room?"

"My room?"

"This is our house, we're gonna live here."

"We are?"

"Only if you want to."

"I want to!" Dustin jumps up and down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

The ocean is as blue as can be and a pod of dolphins swims out near the horizon. Dustin stands at the water's edge, jumping over the white wash and laughing. Peeta sits on the sand, keeping a watchful eye on Dustin. The cool breeze whips my hair and I lean back into the warm sand. I can't seem the wipe the smile off of my face as I think about the house behind me. My house is right up against the ocean, this is practically my back yard. My body falls into the sand and I close my eyes as the sun heats up my skin. I can hear whispers getting close to me and then cool water droplets fall onto my face, my eyes shoot open and I sit up. Dustin is soaking wet and shaking his head to get more water on me and Peeta sits next to me with a grin.

"That's cold!" I yell and Dustin giggles, "Why'd you do that?"

"It's funny," he smiles.

"Oh yeah?," I sit up.

"Yeah." I get up and grab Dustin. My hands automatically go to his ribs and he starts screaming with laughter.

"You still think it's funny?" I laugh.

"Yes," he giggles and I tickle him more," Peeta! Help me!"

"He can't help you," I laugh.

"Peeta!" Suddenly I am pulled off of the ground and thrown over Peeta's shoulder.

"Hey!" I laugh, "This is cheating."

"No it's not," Peeta walks towards the water and Dustin follows.

"Throw Mommy in the water!"

"Don't let him throw me in the water, Dusty!"

"I'm gonna let him," Dustin sings and Peeta goes into the water with me. I come up soaking wet and my hair sticks to my body. Dustin splashes us with water and laughs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

Dustin naps on his towel in the middle of the empty living room while Peeta sits against a wall. I take the towel off of my head and braid my wet locks, Peeta motions for me to come to him and I walk over. He pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around me, nuzzling into the crook of my neck. I kiss his cheek and sink into his body. My eyes close and I take a deep breath in, Peeta pulls me closer into him. He kisses my temple and whispers, "I am so in love with you Katniss, sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure this isn't a dream."

"I know what you mean."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I found the love of my life once, what are the chances I'd find another man I love just as much but for some different reasons."

"You love me just as much as you did Jack?"

"Yes."

"Kiss me?" I grin and place my lips lightly on his.

"I love this house."

"Me too, it's perfect for us. All of us."

"Peeta."

"Yes?"

"Do we need to have a wedding?"

"No, why?"

"I just feel like I've already done the big wedding and I don't need to do another one. I just want you to be my husband."

"We don't need a big wedding, hunny. How about we just go to city hall and then we'll have something here for our friends to come over after?"

"I like that idea."

"Good, then that's what we'll do. When the house is finished we'll do it, okay?"

"Okay," I smile.

"So in a month or two?"

"You'll be all mine," I kiss him and a little sleepy voice grumbles, "Ew."

"Wanna make his say ew again?" Peeta smirks.

"I always wanna make his say ew," I put my lips to his again.


	16. Chapter 16

The house is all lit up as Peeta pulls into the driveway. I can see everyone inside, laughing and talking. Peeta steps out of the truck and I open my door to get out as well. Bobby and Annette pull up behind us and I can see my mother in the back seat next to Dustin in his car seat. The four get out of the car and head into the house, leaving us outside for a minute. Butterflies flutter in my stomach and I bite my lip as Peeta wraps his arms around me.

"How's it feel to be Mrs. Mellark?" he grins, resting his forehead on mine.

"I kinda like it," I smirk, grabbing his tie.

"I like it too," he kisses my nose and I pull on his tie, bringing his lips to mine.

"You are quite handsome, Mr. Mellark."

"And you are stunning," he kisses me again.

"You ready to go inside?"

"If I have to, I rather stay out here with my wife."

"It's been a while since I've had that title."

"Does it feel weird?"

"Kinda, because someone else is calling me it, but I like it. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Do we have to go inside?" he frowns.

"Eventually, I'd rather go out on the beach for a bit with my husband."

"Husband," he smiles, "Wanna say that again?"

"You, Peeta Mellark, are my husband," I kiss his cheek.

"I like that title," he whispers and grabs my hand. I follow him into the house where our family and friends congratulate us. We make our way through the small crowd receiving hugs and making small talk. Eventually I find my way to my room where I kick off my heels and stretch out my toes for a minute before returning to my reception. My living room is covered in people I love and Dustin lays on the floor next to Katy while Bridget watches over the two. He doesn't take his eyes off the giggling infant and for a moment I remember when he was just a little guy in a onesie. I spin around and look out the large glass doors that lead to the back yard, the Mellark boys all stand next to each other with beers in their hands. Priestly's green eyes stick out next to his brothers' blue ones and I realize Peeta is the only one with curls, but all three men share blonde hair, just different hues of it. Gale, Rory, Thresh and Finnick follow Haymitch outside and Priestly grabs each one of them a beer. The men all talk outside and Priestly smirks while he says something causing Peeta to roll his eyes before taking a gulp. My heart aches for Prim to be here as I watch my husband with my new brother-in-laws. I'd give anything for my sister to share my happiness in this moment. A lonliness takes over me as I think about not having my sister to share things with anymore. "Everyone needs a sibling," I whisper to myself before I head towards the living room.

Bobby kisses Annette and touseles her curls after getting off of the couch and then he goes outside to join his boys and the rest of the men. Annette makes small talk with my mother and Effie while Cassie quietly listens. Peeta's mother fits in well with the women and her green eyes sparkle when she mentions one of her sons. Bridget sits inbetween Annie and Johanna, the three watch Dustin and Katy. Jo sees me watching everyone and she scoots over on the couch, making room for me to sit down. I quietly sit down next to her and rest my head on her shoulder. She places her cheek on the top of my head and whispers, "Sometimes it's still strange to me. How everything has changed so much in a year. You're not a Mason anymore and I'm about to pop." She chuckles a little as she looks down at her stomach, what once was abs is now a basketball. I laugh lightly with her and place my hand on her baby bump.

"You know I'll always be a Mason, right?"

"Always, just now you are a Mellark too."

"He'll always be a Mason," I look at Dustin.

"Someone has to carry on the Mason name."

"He's our only Mason boy."

"Our only Mason boy looks just like one of my favorite Mason boys."

"Mine too. He's always gonna look like his daddy," I whisper.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I feel the baby kick and Johanna sucks in a sharp breath. "Little brat," she mumbles.

"Auntie loves you baby Hawthorne," I coo and rub Jo's belly.

"When are you due?" Bridget asks Jo.

"The beginning of October."

"That is right around the corner," Bridget smiles, "Are you excited?"

"You're not kidding about it being right around the corner, I could pop any day. I'm excited, but I'm really nervous. The whole labor thing sounds awful."

"It's not that awful, promise. I think Priestly was more bent out of shape during my labor than I was."

"Preistly?" I ask.

"He was the most nervous man in the world that day, wouldn't stop asking my questions the whole time and I had an epidural!" she giggles.

"I think Gale may be that way too," Jo smiles, "He acts big and macho but he is more careful about my pregnancy than I am."

"Pregnancy changes a man, they either become detached until the baby comes or they are worry warts the whole pregnancy. But the minute they hold their baby, it's like something changes in them. They become this protective, gentle person who sees the world in a new light."

"I can only imagine," I say as I watch Dustin.

"You'll see it one day, hunny," Bridget reaches over Jo and grabs my hand.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Peeta is a miniature Priestly, just ask Annette. She always says that Rye has been the odd one out, he doesn't have the same personality as the other two. Priestly has a way with kids, it's something that attracted me to him when we first met. But the minute we found out about Katy it was like his whole world got bigger. Seeing him with her for the first time was enough to make my heart burst. You'll understand what I mean when Gale holds that baby of yours for the first time," she smiles at Jo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

When the clock hits eleven I realize that the majority of our party has headed in for the night. Mother went back to the hotel with Bobby and Annette, Thresh left with Finnick and Annie, Gale took Jo home hours ago, I don't quite remember what time the Abernathy's left and in my living room sits the Mellark boys and their families. Bridget holds a sleeping Katy as she sits on Priestly's lap, Dustin leans over to watch the sleeping baby while Cassie holds him in her lap. Rye keeps his arm around Cassie as she talks to Bridget. Katy sleeps through all the chatter and laughter. I sink into Peeta's side and listen to my new family tell stories about when they were younger and watch Dustin with everyone. Priestly kisses Bridget on the temple and pulls her more into him so he can get a better look at his sleeping daughter. He smiles down at the infant and Bridget rests her forehead onto his, seeing the two makes me want to have a moment like that.

"You ready to call it a night?" Rye yawns as he looks at Cassie.

"I am if you are," she puts Dustin on the ground and he lays on his stomach, intently watching his new family.

"I think we're leaving too," Bridget says getting up off of Priestly's lap. She cradles Katy into her chest and Cassie grabs the diaper bag.

"Did Peeta tell you what my wedding present is to you guys?" Priestly gets up off of the couch.

"No he did not," I furrow my brows at my husband.

"I'm going to take my new nephew here off of your hands for the night," Priestly smirks and grabs Dustin by his feet, lifting him into the air. Dustin laughs at being swung back and forth.

"You don't have to do that guys," I smile at Dustin.

"We want to," Bridget smiles, "And he likes Katy so much I don't wanna separate them."

"You wanna go with uncle Priestly to their hotel for the night, Dusty?" Peeta asks.

"And Katy?" he says, still hanging upside down.

"And Katy," Priestly answers.

"I wanna go."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning when they bring you back home." I get up and grab him from Priestly. He gives me a hug and then goes to Peeta who gets a hug as well. Peeta hands Dustin back to Priestly and soon our home is empty.

"Mrs. Mellark, we seem to be all alone," Peeta grabs me by the hips.

"That we are," I wrap my arms around his neck.

"We don't even have a child here to worry about," he places a kiss on my neck.

"For once," I smile.

"Guess what?" he grins.

"What?"

"You are now Katniss Mellark, my wife."

"I do like that title," I pull him closer to me.

"Yeah?"

"Yes I do Mr. Mellark, my husband."

"I love the way that sounds when you say it," he kisses my cheek.

"You know you've got a wife now and you've got a son."

"I'm not sure what job I like more, being a husband or being a dad," he whispers and a wave of happiness washes over me. I pull him in for a kiss and I can't keep from smiling as his lips move with mine.


	17. Chapter 17

The waiting room clock ticks every second and my feet won't stop moving. Rory sits next to me, twiddling his thumbs between checking the time. Peeta sits at a table with Dustin, coloring with him in hopes of keeping him quiet. It seems like the clock is stuck, no time is passing at all. An hour slowly drags by before we catch a glimpse of Gale. He can't wipe the proud smile off of his face; he pulls me into a hug and lifts me off of the ground.

"He's perfect," he beams as he puts me down, "She told me to come get you."

I take off down the hall while Gale stays back with the guys. Slowly I crack the door open and I can see Johanna gently rocking a blue bundle. She doesn't take her eyes off the baby as she places a kiss on his head. Softly a sigh escapes my mouth when I see my best friend get to enjoy her baby boy. A sense of relief goes through me as I realize she doesn't have to wait to hold him, she gets to hold her son during his first moments of life. I smile to myself; she doesn't have to deal with what I went through.

"Knock, knock," I say as I enter the room.

"Come meet him," she smiles at me. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and I can see she's exhausted. I walk over to the bed and sit next to her on the mattress. The baby is fast asleep in her arms and I smile when I look at his nose. He has his mothers button nose, the same one Jack had.

"He's perfect Jo," I whisper as I stare at my nephew.

"I'm in love," she smiles, "He's got the normal blue eyes that all newborns have, but I think he has Gales eyes."

"Why do you think he has Gales eyes?"

"I want him to have Gales eyes because Gales eyes look like your eyes. That steel gray color. I want him to have the same color as my favorite people."

"I wouldn't mind if he had my eye color," I cross my legs onto the bed.

"Did Gale tell you his name?"

"No he didn't. What is it?"

"Rider Anthony Hawthorne," she kisses the baby and he stirs in his sleep.

"I like it. Hey there Rider, your cousin can't wait to finally meet you," I coo.

There is a knock on the door and Gale pops his head in, "Can we come in?" Jo grins and nods. Gale comes into the room followed by Rory and Peeta who has Dustin in his arms. Peeta sits down in a chair and keeps Dustin on his lap. I get off the bed and join my boys on the chair; Peeta puts his hand on my thigh and gives me a grin. Jo carefully hands the baby to Gale and he cradles it into him, making sure not to wake him up. His smile makes my heart pitter-patter and I can grasp what Bridget means about a new dad holding his baby. Gale walks over to Rory and shows him Rider, Rory grins at the baby. The whole room is calm, even Dustin silently watches as the baby meets everyone. He stays still even though I know he is dying to see Rider. Gale walks the baby to us and Dustin can't seem to get close enough.

"Wanna take him?" Gale looks at Peeta.

"Yeah, then Dustin can see him better." Peeta scoots Dustin onto a corner of his lap and Gale gives Rider to him. Easily Peeta holds the baby and let's Dustin get close to him. Peeta smiles down at the baby then looks at Dustin, "What do you think of him?"

"I love him," Dustin whispers, trying to not wake the baby up. Peeta kisses Dustin on the forehead and looks down at the baby again. Peeta is a natural at holding the baby, its like he holds them all the time. I stare at my boys with Rider, Dustin holds his hand and Peeta just grins. A part of me aches, as I look at them, so content with the newborn. The two silently watch the baby sleep and a few minutes later I find myself with the bundle. I get off the chair and stand in the room, slowly swaying the baby. Not too long after I get him he starts to whimper, I begin to rock him and sing.

"But the telephone is singing. Ringing. It's too early. Don't pick it up. We don't need to. We got everything. We need right here And everything we need is enough."

"Just so easy. When the whole world fits inside of your arms. Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm? Wake up slow," Dustin finishes softly, his little voice hitting the right notes.

"Dustin knows Banana Pancakes?" Jo yawns.

"Of course he does, it's your favorite song. It's only right that we sing it to Rider." I stare at the now awake infant, he blinks his eyes at me and I wish that I was able to have this moment with Dustin. To hold him and comfort him after his birth, but instead he was rushed away from me. Gale sits on the bed next to Jo, she rests her head on his chest and her eyes fight to stay awake. She smiles at me and Rider before sinking into Gale more and letting sleep take her. Gale kisses her head a few times and runs his finger up and down her arm.

"You seem to have the hang of that rocking thing," Rory says.

"It came naturally to me after I had Dustin."

"Jack always said you worried about being a mother."

"I still do, but I don't worry that I'll be like my mother anymore. I lost a husband just like her, but I pulled through for my baby," I smile at Dustin.

"And now you're happy," Rory smiles at me.

"Very happy," I look at Peeta who is quietly talking to Dustin.

"She did amazing, you know," Gale pulls Jo closer to him.

"I'm sure did," I smile, "Our Johanna is one tough girl."

"That she is," he kisses her again, "Can I have him back?"

"You don't need to ask for him back Gale, he's yours."

"I just can't believe he's mine," I go to him and he stretches out his arms for the baby. I place Rider in his arms and Gale lowers him to his chest, where Jo is fast asleep. Gale takes in a deep breath and smiles, he kisses Jo's head again and I pull out my camera. Silently I take a picture of the new little family and then we say out goodbyes so Jo can rest and Gale can bond with his boy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0

Dustin curls up in-between Peeta and I as Lady and the Tramp plays on the tv. The windows are open, letting the beach air into the house. Peeta leans over Dustin and gives me a quick kiss, which if followed by a mumbled, "gross." I smile and kiss Peeta once more.

"Mommy."

"Yes Dustin?"

"When can I play with Rider?"

"When he's bigger, sweetie."

"When he's bigger can he live here?"

"No," I chuckle, "He's gonna live with Auntie Jo and Uncle Gale."

"I want a baby to live here," he whines.

"We don't have any babies to live here."

"How do we get one?"

"Mommy has to have one."

"Have one."

"It's not that easy," I laugh.

"You had me."

"Yes I did."

"Is Gale Rider's daddy?"

"Yes he is."

"I want my daddy," Dustin whimpers and my chest feels like it's caving in. I pull him onto my lap and wrap my arms around him. Peeta scoots closer to us and puts his arm around me.

"I know you do, sometimes I want your daddy here too. But he can't come back, him and Auntie Prim died before you were born."

"I know," he mumbles.

"I'm sorry you don't have your daddy, sweetie. He loved you so much," I squeeze Dustin tighter. Peeta opens up his arms and Dustin crawls onto his lap, making sure to face him. I rest my head on Peeta's shoulder and look at my upset child.

"Did you know Daddy?" Dustin looks up at Peeta.

"No I didn't buddy, but I've heard stories about him."

"You like him?"

"Sure. Everyone says you're like your daddy."

"I am?"

"Yes you are," I smile at him.

"I know you don't have your daddy, but you can have me if you want," Peeta keeps his eyes on Dustin. Dustin seems to think about the idea for a bit and a small smile appears.

"So I have a Peeta instead of a daddy?"

"If you want that," Peeta smiles at him.

"I want that," Dustin throws his arms around Peeta's neck and Peeta hugs him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0

After carrying a sleeping Dustin to his room Peeta crawls into bed next to me. He pulls me into his side and I tangle my legs with his, his arm snakes around my shoulders and I rest my head on his chest. His heartbeat fills my ears and my eyes close.

"I love you," he whispers and places a kiss on my head.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

"Katniss."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about kids?"

"Do you mean having more?"

"More like having one with me. It's not that I don't love Dustin, cause I do. I love him like he's mine, but I wouldn't mind having my own."

"It's crossed my mind."

"It has?"

"Yeah. Like when I see Dustin with babies, he loves them so much. Or when I see you with your brothers, I think everyone needs a sibling or two."

"So you're not against having a baby?"

"No I'm not. I'm scared to have another one just because my pregnancy with Dustin wasn't easy, and the day he was born was awful."

"What if your second baby was an easy pregnancy?"

"It's possible that could happen. Do you really want a baby?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean if we're gonna have one we might as well have it so there isn't a huge age gap between Dustin and it."

"Yeah I think that too. He's already four going on five. By the time we'd have a baby he'd just be going into school."

"He goes into school in a year from now."

"Yeah he does," I look up at Peeta.

"Do you want one?"

"Only if it's yours," I smile.

"Katniss, are you bring serious? Cause if you're not this is a cruel joke."

"It's not a joke, Peeta. I know we're newly married, but we've already got one kid. What difference would two make?" Peeta pulls me on top of him and places his hands on my face. He kisses me gently and smiles through the kiss. I place my arms on the sides of his face and deepen our kiss.

"I love you, so much, Katniss"

"Before you get too excited I have to tell you something."

"What?" He furrows his brows.

"I don't get pregnant easily."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've never had a regular cycle so it's hard for me to get pregnant."

"But you can get pregnant."

"I can it just doesn't happen easily for me."

"How'd you get Dustin?"

"We had to try. He wasn't an accident."

"So we'll have to try?"

"Let me put it this way, if we want a baby we'll have to work at it and be ready to see a lot of negative pregnancy tests."

"I'm willing to try if you are."

"I'm willing."

"So we want a baby?" he smiles.

"We do," I smile back at him.

"Can we start trying?" He purrs.

"Do you want to?" I smirk and he pulls at the hem of my sleep shirt, "I'll take that as a yes."

"I love you Katniss Mellark," he pulls me into a kiss.

"I love you too, Peeta Mellark," I nip at his lips and he slips my shirt off, leaving me in just a thong. My hair falls over my body, keeping me hidden. He runs his fingers along my hips and I can feel goose bumps appear on my skin. I lean over my husband and I can hear his breath quicken, he pulls me into a rough kiss and a moan escapes from my lips. Peeta flips me over onto my back and hovers on top of me. I can see the muscles in his arms holding him up and I bite my lip.

"I love when you do that," he kisses me neck.

"Peeta," I whisper then there is a knock on our door. Peeta quickly places my shirt in my hand and rolls off of me. I slip my shirt on and both of us sit up in the bed. Dustin quietly opens the door and tiptoes into the room.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask and he climbs up onto the foot of the bed.

"Bad dream," he frowns.

"Come here," Peeta puts his arms out to him and Dustin crawls over. Peeta places him under the covers in-between us and I scratch his back. Within seconds the little boy's breathing falls into a pattern. Peeta leans over to me and gives me a quick kiss.

"We're gonna have to try a little harder, it's more difficult to get pregnant when we've already got a little guy," I kiss Dustin's head.

"Good thing he's going shopping with Effie tomorrow," Peeta smirks, "We'll try to make a baby then."

I laugh at my husband and pull Dustin into me, "Goodnight hunny."

"Goodnight, love."


	18. Chapter 18

The blaring alarm clock makes Katniss stir in her sleep. I slip out from under the covers and head to the shower. After showering I can hear Katniss moving around in our room. I throw on a pair of old jeans with a dingy t-shirt and step out of the bathroom. She gives me a faint smile before going into the bathroom and quietly shutting the door. A frown finds my face as I head to Dustin's room. I know she's going to the bathroom to take a pregnancy test, it's around that time of month again. Near the end of every month she takes a test and five times its been negative, five times she's been disappointed. She won't tell me what the test says, she just slams a few doors and doesn't want to talk for a bit. Dustin is laying in his bed with his eyes wide open, he sits up the moment he sees me and jumps out of bed.

"Are we going?" his blue eyes look into mine.

"Yes, once we have breakfast and you get ready we'll go."

"And I can catch a fish?"

"Maybe you'll catch a fish."

"Is Rider going?"

"No Uncle Gale is going to leave Rider with Auntie Jo."

"But you said just boys are going. Rider is a boy."

"Rider is still too little to go fishing with us. When he's older he'll come with us, okay?'

"Okay," he smiles.

"Now put on the clothes Mommy laid out for you." Dustin goes to his dresser and pulls on a pair of jeans and a shirt with a jacket. He puts his socks on next then carries his shoes to me. After handing me the shoes he sits down and I put them on for him. We head down the stairs and I place a bowl of cereal in front of him. He inhales the food before I can even take a bite of my own. A door slams upstairs and my stomach feels queasy. For the sixth time Katniss is reading a test that tells her no, we've been trying for a baby for six months now and still haven't seen a positive test. She said it was going to be hard, but I didn't think it would be this hard. I let out a deep sigh and pat Dustin on the head before I head upstairs. The sound of sniffling catches me off guard, Katniss hasn't cried once since we started trying but now she is. I open the door slowly before I step into the room. She's sitting on our bed cross-legged with fresh tears streaming down her face. She gives me a weak smile before a few more tears fall and she takes in a shaky breath. I sit next to her and pull her into my lap.

"Shhh. It's okay Hunny," I whisper and she buries her face into my chest.

"It's not okay," she mumbles and looks up at me with red-rimmed eyes.

"Yes it is. We'll just keep trying, okay?"

"It wasn't this hard last time."

"It wasn't?"

"No, it was hard but I got Dustin within five months. I figured last month that it had to have happened by then, but it didn't. I was sure this month would be it. And it's not."

"Oh, Katniss, you can't expect it to be the same as last time. We've just got to be patient, alright?"

"I know. I just want it, so bad," she closes her eyes.

"I know and it'll happen, okay?"

"What if it doesn't?"

"If it never happens we already have Dustin. No matter what, we have him."

"It's not the same."

"It is Hunny, we already got a baby. He may be five, but he's still our baby."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"I know you love Dustin like he's your own and I'm so thankful for that, but I want you to have your own. I want this so bad, for you."

"I'd love to have one that's apart of me, but you've got to see that Dustin is mine too Katniss. Maybe I'm not his biological dad, but he is my son. So don't put so much stress on yourself." I pull her into a hug and she takes in a shaky breath as I place a kiss on the top of her head. A knock on the door makes her get off of me and she wipes her eyes.

"I don't want Jo to see me crying."

"I'll go get the door, just come down in a few minutes cause we've got to leave soon. Finnick said that the boat leaves the dock at six."

"Thank you, Peeta," she kisses me on the cheek and I go answer the door. Johanna walks in with a diaper bag and Gale has Rider's carrier in his hands. Dustin runs to the baby and watches him sleep as Jo plops on the couch. Katniss comes down and frowns for a second as she looks at Dustin. The girls get settled in and we say our goodbyes before piling into Gale's truck and heading to the marina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

Finnick sits in the wheelhouse with his feet propped up onto the helm. A fish finder sits to his left and a radio is on his right. He wears a baseball cap and a pair of deck boots. Gale and Thresh sit next to me on the bed as Dustin stares at the steering wheel. His eyes try to soak everything in, all the gadgets and the view of the ocean from up this high. Down on the deck stand people waiting for us to drop anchor so they can start fishing for bass. Finnick's deckhand circles around the boat helping people get their poles set up for the first spot.

"Nick, I need you up at the bow," Finnick says into the mic. Nick runs up to the bow and drops the anchor once the boat comes to a halt. "Come on, swing, swing," Finnick mumbles to himself as the boat swings into position right over the spot that the fish finder shows all the fish.

"Okay folks, get your poles ready and in the water. Remember, no overhead casting and if you need help ask your deckhand. That's what I pay him for. If you're hungry or need something to drink you can visit Ally in the galley. She's always ready to whip you up something to chow on or grab you a cold one," Finnick says over the mic to the men on the boat.

"How long have you captained?" Gale asks.

"I've been a captain for about two years, but I was a pinhead at twelve and a deckhand at seventeen."

"Pinhead?"

"The kid on the lowest spot in the food chain. It's like being the deckhand's gopher. You chum and scrub the boat clean every trip and the best part is you don't get paid."

"You do it for free?"

"Yup, you've gotta earn your keep when you're working on a boat. It's not an easy job and everyone wants to make sure that you have what it takes to do it."

"You ever been out fishing before?" Thresh asks Gale.

"I've fished on lakes before, but never out on the ocean."

"The ocean is a whole new ball park, once you get your first bite you'll be hooked."

"Well, I guess we should get down to the deck than."

"Fitch! I got your breakfast!" a girl's voice yells. In steps a tall blonde girl about the age of sixteen. She gives Finnick a wicked grin as she walks in the wheelhouse and hands him two breakfast sandwiches. Finnick grabs the food and shoves the young girl with his foot. Her hazel eyes hold a mischevious gleam.

"Boat Trash, get outta my life," Finnick says as he opens up one of the sandwiches.

"If I got out of your life you would have no one to feed you while you sit up here and look for fish…acting like you're working."

"I do work child, now shut your mouth or I ain't payin' you."

"You wouldn't dream of not paying me," she smirks. I watch the playful banter and find myself shocked that this young girl can keep up with Finnick.

"Ally, this is Thresh, Gale, Peeta and the little one is Dusty, Peeta's boy."

"Nice to meet you guys, I assume you're friends of Fitch."

"Fitch?" Thresh asks her.

"Fitch as in Abercrombie and Fitch," Finnick mumbles and we all chuckle.

"Pleasure meeting you fine gentlemen, I've got a hot grill to attend to." She turns on her heel and is out of the wheelhouse in a flash.

"How long has she worked for you?" Gale asked.

"Kid has been working with me since I was a deckhand. She was my pinhead for two years and when I started captaining I put her in the galley."

"She worked out on the deck?"

"That girl can out deck most boys, she's amazing. She knows how to chum and she fillets fish like a champ."

"That's not something you see everyday," Thresh snorts.

"No it is not," Finnick chuckles, "She's a good kid. Like the little sister I never wanted. Poor thing comes from a broken home though, the boat is her family."

"She's amazing," Dustin says with doe eyes.

"You like her?" I smile at him.

"I'm gonna marry her," he looks at me sternly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

I sit in the wheelhouse with Finnick and look down at the bow. Gale stands next to Thresh, each with a pole in the water. Neither of them have caught a single fish, it seems like no one has caught a fish. Dustin holds a pole in the water, but he isn't paying attention. He keeps his eyes on Ally who is helping him fish. The blonde girl flips her hat on backwards and crouches down to Dustin's level. She says something to him with a bright smile and Dustin giggles with her. I watch as Dustin asks her something and she nods, she picks him up and places him on her hip. He wraps an arm around her neck and plays with her long blonde braid. Finnick looks over at the fish finder and groans.

"What?" I look at him.

"There are hundreds of damn fish under us, but no one is catching anything."

"They just aren't biting?"

"Oh no they'll bite. I've got a boat full of people who don't know how to fish. It's a skill, catching a fish." Finnick jumps up from his seat and stares at Ally, "Watch this shit."

Ally reels Dustin's pole in and takes off his anchovie, tossing it into the ocean. She pulls a bag out of her pocket and puts something onto the hook before casting out again. Dustin stands in front of her and she bounces the pole, she yanks it up in one swift movement and hands it to Dustin. He reels the pole in as fast as he can and I can hear Gale and Thresh cheering for him. Ally bounces the fish onto the deck and unhooks the fish without a problem.

"How did she do that?"

"Gummy worm."

"What?" my eyes squint at Finnick.

"I swear the damn kid uses gummy worms and catches fish."

"How?"

"I told you there are hundreds of fish under us. You just have to know how to fish."

"So she just knows how to do it."

"Exactly," Finnick sighs.

"Are you okay? You seem off today."

"I guess I kinda am, I'm gonna miss everything. You guys, this crew, that damn teenage girl."

"What are you talking about?"

"Annie and I are moving down to San Diego."

"What!?"

"We just decided this. We have to."

"Why?"

"My sister, Monroe, you know Monroe," I nod and he continues, "she got diagnosed with lung cancer."

"No."

"Yeah," his eyes begin to well with tears and he fights to keep them back, "It's bad, Peet."

"How bad?"

"Terminal," a tear falls down his cheek and he runs his hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry Finnick," I rest my hand on his shoulder.

"Me too," he lets a deep breath out, "I can't imagine life without her. My big sister, gone."

"When are you and Annie moving?"

"As soon as we can. I want to be close to her while she's still here."

"Are you gonna come back eventually?"

"Probably not."

"Really?"

"We'll stay there," his sad eyes glaze over with anger, "I'm not leaving my nephew and niece in San Diego alone."

"Oh shit, Jay will have the kids," my jaw hits the floor at the realization that Monroe's drunk husband will be in charge of her children.

"Yeah, Jay will be the sole care taker of the kids," Finnick fumes, "You know what makes this so much shittier?"

"Can it get shittier?"

"Yeah, yeah it can. Monroe was filing for divorce, Jay didn't know about it. She already talked to Annie and I about it and said that once they get divorced she would have the kids go to us if anything happened to her. But now it's not gonna happen, he'll get them. So I can't leave them there without me. I don't trust him with them, they're just little things. Cami is only three. She is only three and her mom is dying…"

"Finnick, I don't even know what to say."

"There isn't anything to say. I can't keep talking about this, how're you and Kat?"

"Good I guess, we're still trying."

"Still nothing?"

"It's ripping her up, not getting pregnant. She wants it so bad and we've been trying for six months."

"Six months… maybe you guys should get some tests done."

"We know what the problem is."

"And?"

"It's her," I sigh, "So she feels like it's all her fault."

"Poor girl."

"I know, maybe it's just not meant to be."

"You never know, at least you've got Dusty."

"That's what I keep telling her," I stare out the window and watch my boy. He grabs a fish off of the floor and shows Gale. Gale high fives the smiling kid and Dusty drops the fish on the deck with a laugh, "As long as I got him, I don't need another one."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story or not. I'm not sure if I have the time to work on it and new chapters don't receive many reviews anyways. So here's another chapter, I'm not sure if I'll put up one after it or not. It just depends on my schedule and if I have anywhere for this story to go still. Oh and this is still in Peeta's POV.**

The candles from the cake light up the dark room as well as Dustin's face. His blue eyes twinkle in the flickering light. Katniss sits next to him, smiling down on him. Jo holds a rambunctious Rider on her lap, trying to keep his fingers out of the frosting. His steely eyes glare up at Gale, as if he's silently blaming his father for his mother holding him. Gale snickers at the little boy and gives Jo a wink. I can't help but feel content in this moment, surrounded by my Californian family, but I find myself missing Finnick and Annie. They moved a few years back now and visit once in a while, the two keep busy watching over their niece and nephew. Annie mothers the two children, but finds that Jace is hard for her to handle. Cami on the other hand is as quiet as a mouse; she's been that way since her mother died.

Dustin blows out the seven candles and then proceeds to take them out of the cake, licking the frosting off of each one. After finishing the candles a mischievous grin overtakes his mouth and I watch him carefully. He glances at Katniss who is now talking to Jo and Gale. Rider is whimpering in his mothers lap, begging for a candle, but his whining goes ignored. Dustin locks eyes with his younger cousin and slowly brings his finger to his mouth, silently quieting him, Rider nods and watches as Dustin slides the cake towards him. Their actions go unnoticed by their mothers and within a minute the cake is in front of both of them; Rider looks at the cake and then at Dustin. After placing his own hand into the cake Dustin nods at Rider and he takes a handful of frosting as well. Slowly the lick the frosting from their fingers, keeping their eyes on their mothers. I keep my mouth shut as I watch them continue to make the cake naked.

Katniss glances at Dustin, "Dusty!" Dusting stops mid lick, his tongue frozen on his hand, blue frosting on his lips. Johanna looks down at Rider who continues to eat the frosting; his three-year-old face is covered.

"Rider," Jo moans and looks to Gale who snickers.

"Pay more attention to your boy," Gale chuckles.

"I should've know he was doing something when he stopped whining," she puts Rider on the floor, "You can never wait can you?"

"Never," he answers and licks his lips, I laugh at my nephew and he scowls at me. "Why Uncle laugh at me?" he looks to Jo.

"Because he thinks you're funny," Gale laughs a little.

"I not funny," Rider glares at me.

"You're not?" I look down at him.

"No."

"Rider, it's good to be funny," Dustin takes a bite out of the cake.

"Oh, then I funny."

"Dustin! Stop being a pig and eat like a person," Katniss grins.

"I like being a pig."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah Mom, its fun," the corner of his lip pulls up, "Try it." He grabs a handful of the cake and puts it on Katniss' cheek. She squeals and Rider bursts into laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

Dustin retreats to his room after saying his goodbyes and I'm left with Katniss on the couch. She snuggles into my side and I place a kiss on her head, which makes her pull me closer to her. We sit together silently and after a while I can hear soft snores coming from Dustin's room.

"I love him," she whispers.

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, it's not possible for you to love me more. Not possible at all."

"And why is that?"

"Look at everything you've given me. A home, the ability to stay at home with my son-"

"Our son," I cut her off.

"Our son," she smiles at me, "You gave me someone to be a role model for Dustin."

"I did?"

"Shut up Mellark, you know I couldn't find a better person to help me raise Dusty."

"You still can't love me more, my dear. You give me something to work for everyday. I want nothing more than to take care of you and Dusty. You love me like no one ever has. I have a wife and a son, I couldn't want anything else."

"You really are happy?"

"Of course I am, why?"

"You know why," she looks down at her hands.

"Katniss, it's just not the right time, that's all there has to be to it."

"I thought it was the right time, I really did."

"I know you did, baby," I pull her closer into my chest and I feel her sigh.

"Didn't you think it was the right time?"

"Of course I did, how could I not think it was the right time? You were pregnant, after over two year of trying."

"Why did it happen?" she whimpers.

"I don't know. I wish I could tell you why, but I don't know."

"How could we love something so much that we didn't even fully have yet?"

"Because we wanted it so much, Kat." We sit in silence as my mind wanders back to a few months ago. She was halfway done with her first trimester and she was sick as a dog, always nauseous and tired. I felt helpless, seeing her so miserable all the time, but she kept smiling anyways. She didn't care that she was sick, she was finally pregnant, trying had finally paid off. We had tried to hide the pregnancy, she didn't want to get anyone's hopes up about the baby but Jo had figured it out because Katniss was so sick. Everything was falling into place finally, and then suddenly everything was taken from under us. Katniss knew the first trimester would be the hardest for her body, she was extra cautious about it and she lost the baby. After the miscarriage she fell into a depression for a month, but now she's good again. She's back to being my Katniss.

"I feel like I failed you."

"Failed me? Babe, you didn't do that. Things happen, it just wasn't the right time yet."

"You're not upset?"

"No, I'm sad we lost the baby, but there isn't anything we can do about it. I'm still happy though, I have you and Dustin and I couldn't want anything else in the world. If we had a baby I'd be just as happy as I am now. I promise."

"You wouldn't be upset if we didn't have a baby?"

"No hunny."

"Then fuck it. I'm done trying, it takes the fun out of sex."

I chuckle, "I agree it does take the fun out of it."

"We're done trying?"

"We're done trying. We will do what we want from here on out."

"No more running to the bedroom when I'm ovulating?"

"Nope, we're done trying."

"You're okay with being done trying?"

"I'm fine with it," I grab her cheeks and pull her into a kiss.

"I love you Peeta Mellark."

"I love you more Katniss Mellark.


	20. Chapter 20

**Gale quietly opens the door for me and I tiptoe inside. The sun hasn't even risen, yet we're all awake. I follow him to the kitchen where Johanna hands me a cup of coffee. I smile at her in thanks and she gives me a nod as she sips from her own cup. For being up all night I'm not even tired, I'm too excited to be tired. Gale leaves the kitchen and returns with Dustin sleeping in his arms. After setting down my coffee I take Dustin from him. In a couple of years Dustin is going to be too big for me to carry anymore. Johanna mouths goodbye to me as Gale lets me out. I place Dustin in the passenger side of my truck and buckle him in before heading out. He stirs in his sleep before lazily opening his eyes and stretching in the seat.**

**"Good morning kiddo."**

**"Good morning," he yawns. **

**"Happy eighth birthday," I smile over at him. **

**"It's tomorrow?"**

**"Yes," I chuckle, "It's tomorrow. Which means it's your birthday."**

**"Where's Mama?"**

**"We're going to see her."**

**"Okay."**

**I park the truck out in the lot and get Dustin out. He grabs my hand and follows me into the hospital. Who knows how much longer he'll willingly grab my hand, I feel like it was just yesterday that he was three. I sign him in and hand him a nametag, he sticks it onto his shirt and silently follows me to Katniss' room. The door is open and we step inside, she is softly snoring and I know she's exhausted from the night. Her chocolate hair isn't in its usual braid, instead it flows onto her body. Brooklyn starts to cry next to Katniss and I pick her up immediately. The newborn stops whimpering as I rock her and Katniss stirs a little. Dustin stands next to me and keeps his eyes on the pink bundle. **

**"You wanna meet her?" I beam and Dustin shrugs his shoulders, "You can hold her if you want to," this makes him grin. He sits down in a chair and opens his arms, I carefully place her in his arms and he stares at her. She opens her bright blue eyes and looks up at him, Dustin smiles down at the baby and kisses her softly on the head. I crouch down in front of him and look at my daughter, my heart is full in this moment. I didn't think I could be happier than I was with Katniss and Dustin, but seeing Brooklyn with Dustin is enough to make my heart explode. The baby yawns and her blue eyes flutter shut.**

**"Daddy?" Dustin whispers. **

**My heart stops for a second as I hear the term come from Dustin's lips. He's called me Dad for a few weeks now and it still seems to catch me off guard. "Yeah, buddy?" I grin at him. **

**"What's her name?"**

**"Brooklyn."**

**"Brooklyn," he murmurs to himself, "Lyn... Linnie," he smiles. **

**"You like her name?"**

**"I like her," he says honestly, "Why is she so tiny?"**

**"Because she's a baby."**

**"Rider was a baby and he wasn't this tiny."**

**"Well she decided to arrive early, she wasn't supposed to be born for a few more weeks." Dustin is right, my baby is a little thing, weighing in just barely six pounds. Katniss had hidden her contractions all of yesterday, until they were close together and strong. She didn't want to be stuck in a hospital on Dusty's birthday, but Brooklyn had other plans. Jo picked Dustin up and we headed to the hospital where they quickly arranged for her to have a c-section. Katniss refused to be nervous through everything and never made a peep when she had a contraction, she'd wince for a bit but nothing more. She could tell I was nervous, so she remained calm. Everything seemed to happen so fast and before I knew it we heard Brooklyn's first cries, Katniss sighed a breath of relief at the sound and the nurse grabbed me to come see her. Brooklyn continued to scream and I was suddenly hit with the realization that we have a baby. They handed her to me and I was taken back, I didn't know how to sooth her. I quietly said hello to her and her screaming ceased, carefully I held her so Katniss could see her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she kissed the baby. **

**"Mommy is brave," he states. **

**"Yes she is," my pride showing just a little. **

**"When was she born?"**

**"Today."**

**"On my birthday?"**

**"On your birthday."**

**"So we have the same birthday?"**

**"You'll have to share your birthday from now on."**

**"I don't care, she's my favorite present," he kisses her again and I hear a sniffle from behind me. Katniss is laying up in bed as she wipes a tear from her cheek. **

**"What do you think if your sister?" Katniss asks. **

**"She looks like you, Mommy," he smiles, "She's going to be beautiful... And did you see that she has the same color eyes as Daddy?"**

**"I did," she smiles. **

**"Come on, lets go sit by Mommy," I whisper to Dustin as I take my baby. He crawls onto Katniss' bed and gently curls into her, she winces a little as his hand grazes her stomach but she doesn't say anything. I get on the bed as well and put Brooklyn back in Dustin's arms as he sits between Katniss and me. Katniss looks at me and then closes her eyes. **

**"Are you tired, hunny?" I run my fingers through her hair. She nods in response and lets out a soft sigh. "Get some more sleep, Dusty and I can take care of her."**

**"Yeah Mommy, you should sleep more. You just had a baby, and that's a lot of hard work," Dustin keeps his eyes on his sister. **

**"It is a lot of work but I don't want to sleep, not yet. I don't want to miss any of this moment right here," another tear escapes from the corner of her eye and she lets out a small laugh. **

**"Is this real or not real?" I ask her. **

**"Real, so amazingly real."**

**"It's perfect."**

**"I agree," she yawns and places a kiss on top of Dustin's head, "I completely agree."**

* * *

**Hey Lovelies, so I believe that this is the last chapter. I'm thinking about doing an epilogue for this story, would you guys want that or no? Let me know and thanks for continually supporting this story.**


	21. Chapter 21

The rumble of Dustin's old Chevy truck can be heard from a mile away and Peeta is standing out on the driveway. Katniss is still sound asleep in their bed and Brody is snoring on the couch after crashing there last night. Dustin turns onto the street; Peeta can hear Dodger's excited barks, as they get closer to the house. The truck roars into the driveway and quickly dies into the morning silence; Peeta can't help but smile as he watches Dusty open the door.

"Hey, Pops" Dustin grins at his dad before letting the tailgate of his truck down. The caramel colored pit-bull bounds toward Peeta and he crouches down to greet him.

"Hey kiddo" Peeta looks up at Dusty as he pats Dodger.

"Mom still sleeping?"

"It is Saturday" Peeta gets up from the ground and take a good look at his oldest son. Dustin's dark hair is a matted mess and he's got his deck boots on still, the familiar smell of fish surrounds him. Ever since Dustin started deck handing for Finnick he always smells like the ocean. Right out of high school Dustin moved to San Diego, Katniss hated to see him go but she knew there was no stopping him. The kid wanted to be a captain and wouldn't quit till he had the title.

"When'd you get off?" Peeta questions.

"I had a four day trip to Catalina with a small group of regulars and I'm off for the next six days so I figured I'd come see you guys and surprise Brody. It is his birthday today. I already dropped Rider off at aunt Jo's, we both kinda missed home."

"We missed you too" Peeta pulls Dustin into a hug

"Where's Linnie?"

"It's six o'clock on a Saturday morning, where do you think she is?" A smirk tugs at Dustin's lips as he takes off his deck boots and tosses his hat into the bed of the truck. Within seconds he has taken off his sweatshirt and shaken off his jeans, revealing his board shorts and tattooed arms. Peeta glances at the new ink and knows Katniss is going to hate it, but Brooklyn and Brody will admire it as always. "Your board is in the back up against the gate."

"Brody still sleeping?"

"Mhm"

"Dodger, go get Brody!" Dustin pats the dogs back and Dodger takes off, running full speed into the house. "Thanks Dad" Peeta hears as Dusty runs off to the backyard.

Peeta follows Dodger into the house and watches as the large dog pulls off every one of Brody's blankets. Brody stirs in his sleep and Dodger continues to nudge him, after a few seconds the dog jumps into the couch and paws at Brody, waking him up.

"Get off Dodger, it's Saturday... Dodger!" Brody sits up quickly and grabs the dog's muzzle. Dodger wags his tail at the unusual affection Brody always gives him. Brody can hardly move fast enough as he realizes his brother is here. Since the day Brody was born he refused to leave Dustin's side. He wanted to be just like his big brother.

"When'd he get here?" Brody is already off the couch and searching for a pair of board shorts.

"About five minutes ago. He's already in the water with Brooklyn."

"How come he always is in the water the minute he gets home? I mean he works on the water like every day!"

"Cause he's a fish, just like you and Brook. Better hurry up, and get out there" Peeta pats Brody on the head as he runs to his room to change. The house is suddenly silent and Peeta goes back up to his room, Dodger hops onto the bed and curls up at the foot of it as Peeta crawls in under the sheets and kisses his wife's temple before he sinks into the bed. Katniss' chest rises and falls rhythmically and he rests his hand on her hip. She stole a pair of his boxers last night and they lay loosely on her while the shirt she has on is pulled up from the way she's sleeping, revealing her stomach. Slowly he runs his hand across her stomach, every few centimeters he feels a soft stretch mark that their children left her with. He pulls her into himself and she sleepily snuggles into his chest. He dozes off as her warmth surrounds him.

* * *

Brody paddles up to his siblings with a goofy grin on his face, his blonde curls are still dry. Brooklyn's blue eyes glint mischievously as she looks at her little brother. She looks at Dustin then nods toward Brody, Dustin nods while a shit-eating grin takes over his face.

"Happy birthday!" The two scream as they knock Brody off of his board and into the water. Brody comes up spitting salt water as he glares at his siblings.

"Assholes," he murmurs.

"Oooooo, I'm telling Mom," Brooklyn points at him.

"Yeah you little jerk, asshole is an awful word, you should never say asshole," Dustin splashes his youngest sibling.

"You know, I kinda hate you," Brody quips as he climbs back onto his board.

"You know, you're the worst liar I ever met," Dustin looks out to the waves, "There is a nice set about to roll in. You two gonna surf or what."

"First one is mine!" Brooklyn yells as she paddles off, the wave takes her board and she hops up quickly. Her short board cuts through the water with expertise.

"When the hell did she get so good," Dustin points to his sister while looking at his brother.

"She's out here all the time, Dusty. It was only a matter of time before she learned to out surf you," Brody snickers.

"Shut up, you. Thinking you're all big and bad turning sixteen?"

"And you're jealous because you're an old man."

"Twenty-six is not old, my friend," Dustin grins as he starts paddling to catch the next wave.

* * *

The backyard gate slamming shut wakes Peeta and he hears the yelling of his kids. He stretch and grins as their laughter reaches his ears, Dodger is off the bed in seconds crying at the bedroom door to go see the kids. "Shut up" Katniss stirs in her sleep, "Peeta shut that dog up." She sits up in bed, "We don't have a dog." Her eyes fall on Dodger. .

"No we do not, but our son does" he kisses her cheek before getting out of the bed. She stretches and tosses her legs off of the mattress then goes to the closet to change. She shimmies out of Peeta's boxers and pulls on a pair of sweatpants and her favorite surf city fire sweatshirt. The sweatshirt is as old as Dustin but she refuses to get rid of it. It was Jack's before it was hers and it's comforting to put it on. Katniss may be Peeta's, but she will always be Jack's as well. Peeta filled Jack's shoes as Dustin's father, but he never filled the hole Jack left in Katniss' heart. She won't ever get over the loss of her first love. Dustin is a reminder of Jack and Katniss will forever be grateful with the gift her first husband gave her.

She opens their bedroom door and Dodger runs to the kitchen. Peeta grabs Katniss and spins her into himself before she leaves the room. Her gray eyes soften as she stares into his; she gives him a playful grin as she wraps her arms around his torso.

"How'd I get you?" She whispers kissing his jaw.

"I ask myself how I got you every day. My very own girl on fire" He pulls her closer to himself and kisses her lips. A fit of laughter erupts from the kitchen and she leaves his embrace.

"Come on, all of our babies are in the kitchen" her eyes sparkle as she grabs his hand and leads him through the house.

"Only, they're not babies anymore," Peeta smiles.

Katniss peeks around the corner of the kitchen and Peeta follows her lead. The kids sit at the bar; all three have wet salty hair and towels wrapped around them. Dusty sits in-between his younger siblings and he takes a look at Brooklyn's croissant. "Can I see that?" He eyes the sandwich full of bacon, eggs, cheese and avocado.

"No" she pulls the sandwich close to her, "I'm not stupid you're going to take a shark bite out of it."

"No look there's a hair," he gets close to the sandwich. And Brooklyn leans forward to see the hair. "Right there" Dustin smirks and grabs a hold of a piece of bacon.

"You liar!" Brooklyn squeals and squeezes down on the sandwich, making the croissant crumble a bit. Dustin slides the bacon out from the sandwich and tosses the crispy meat into his mouth with a grin. Brooklyn smacks his tattooed bicep and Brody giggles at the two. Katniss walks into the room with Peeta in tow.

"Good morning puppies" she smiles, her eyes full of motherly pride. All three turn at her term of endearment and say good morning. Dustin stops her in her tracks, her jaw drops open as he stands up. He's outgrown his mother, towing over her small frame and he's filled out as well since he started captaining in San Diego.

"You look just like your father" her eyes get misty and Dustin pulls her into a hug. He gracefully lifts her off the ground, squeezing her a little tighter before putting her on the ground.

"I missed you, Mom."

"I missed you too hunny," she stands on her toes to reach his cheek; he bends his knees allowing her lips to press against his skin. "How's work been?"

"Busy. Summer is fishing season, I missed home, but there was no way for me to get up here at all. It's been the longest summer of my life, but I've been saving a lot if money for something" his eyes twinkle.

"You like being the captain?"

"Love it. I'm glad Rider decided to move down there with me, he's the best deckhand in the fleet."

"People try to take him from you?" Brody asks with a mouthful of toast.

"All the time. Good thing he's my cousin, so he's not allowed to leave" Dustin grins.

"I'm meeting Haymitch at The Grill for lunch, do you wanna go with me?" Peeta looks at Dustin.

"Those two have dentist appointments this afternoon. So they won't be here," Katniss points to the two younger kids.

"Yeah I'll go with you Dad. You driving to the dentist?" Dustin looks at Brooklyn.

"Of course" she beams, "I've got a nice hot rod in the garage that my brother lent me money for. Do you know what Dad said when I came home with that car?"

"No. What did protective old Dad say about that nice classic Camaro" Dustin's fiery blue eyes squint at Peeta and a shitty grin finds it's way on his face.

"He told me that it's too fast of a car for me and that you're gonna get me in trouble."

"Oh dad, I'm not trying to get her in trouble. I'm merely trying to make her a NASCAR driver."

"I don't need a NASCAR driver for a daughter" Peeta wrap his arms around Brooklyn's shoulders and kisses her on the top of her head. She leans back into his chest and rests her head on him.

"Dustin Mason!" Katniss grabs his arm and scans over the new tattoos. She hasn't seen his arm since he got the first tattoo, Mason is tattooed in a beautiful script on his shoulder and primroses surround it. The added ink is the Brooklyn Bridge in the distance and a large fishing boat in the water.

"Sorry Mom," he sticks his bottom lip out.

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it," she rolls her eyes.

"Okay, not sorry Mom," he smirks.

"Brat," she mumbles as she smacks him lightly.

* * *

Dustin follows Peeta into the grill and Haymitch is already sitting at one of the high bar tops with a schooner in his hand. Peeta grabs the seat next to him while Dustin takes a seat across from them. Haymitch shakes his head after he looks at Dustin for a few seconds, "it's like de java. I could've sworn for a minute Jack was sitting right across from me."

" I've been getting that a lot recently."

"Kid, you look identical to him, minus the little bit of your mother in you."

Holly, the waitress that always works, brings Dustin and Peeta both a schooner of Coors light and tells them she put their order in the minute they walked through the door. Dustin quietly listens to Haymitch and Peeta catch up, throwing in a sentence here and there. Not ten minutes after they sit down Holly is back to their table dropping off burgers and fries. Peeta nudges Haymitch and motions to Dustin, who seems to be nibbling at his food instead of his normal inhaling of it.

"Kid, what's up with you?" Haymitch asks.

"Nothing." He sips his beer.

"Liar, you're just like Jack. Now what's going on? You've got the same look he did when he asked my opinion on him marrying your mother."

"How'd you know Effie was the one?" His eyes meet Haymitch's.

"The day I realized she can drive me mad, but make me happy at the same damn time. You just know kid."

"What about you dad? When'd you know mom was the one?"

"When I heard her sing. I was a goner."

"It didn't scare you off that she had a kid?"

"I didn't know she had a kid at first. I just saw her at the gallery when she came to get Haymitch, everything about her was captivating. Then I got to know her and I knew I had to have her."

"Did she tell you about me right away?"

"Yeah, she did. She never hid the fact that she had you and honestly you were just a bonus. I got to have her and you, not many guys get that lucky. When I married her I got my own family, not just a wife. Why do you ask?"

"I'm thinking I may be in love." His blue eyes stare at me then go to Haymitch's.

"Do you even have a girlfriend, kid?" Haymitch takes a fry.

"No she's not my girlfriend. But she is a very good friend of mine."

"Where'd you meet her?" Peeta takes a swig of his beer.

"The boat actually. She came out to fish with her brother and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She's got long auburn hair that's full of waves and the greenest eyes you've ever seen. And she fishes like a pro; she's been a deckhand before and a galley cook. She's just, she's perfect."

"What's her name?" Peeta smiles at his love sick son.

"Camilla," he smirks, "But everyone calls her Cami."

Peeta furrows his brow at the familiar name, "Are you talking about Finn and Annie's Cami?"

"You mean their niece?"

"Yeah, their niece who might as well be their only daughter."

"Yeah, that's the one," he smiles.

"Do they know about it?"

"They know we're good friends. I'm just kinda figuring this whole I love her thing. She's just so, perfect... Honestly. She's a little rough around the edges, but everything about her is wonderful."

"Sometimes I think he's yours" Haymitch nudges me.

"And why is that?"

"He's been a goner for the girl since he saw her... Sounds like you with Katniss."

"Like father like son, huh dad" Dustin smiles at me.

"I guess so" I smile back at him.

* * *

**Well that about finishes this story up, lovelies. I hope you enjoyed it and you liked this little epilogue. I'm thinkin' I might have a sequel where you guys will get to see more of the kids' lives, but I'm not sure. So I guess we'll all just have to wait and see what happens. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Your feed back really does help and I appreciate it all :)**


End file.
